A Hideous Struggle
by LastExit
Summary: Draco finds himself in a state of discomfort, confusion, and insecurities. The source of it? Professor Snape, and his father. Slash. Rated M for must I be so obvious?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: First of all, I never thought I'd post this. This was just something I decided to write on my own, six months ago. So here it is.

"You called me father?" Draco asked wandering into thee spacious living room. He found his father sitting on a rather large, Victorian couch, looking at his perfect nails.

"Indeed I did. I have something important to discuss with you." Lucius replied with a smirk on his face. "Very important…."

Draco stood in his father's presence with anticipation. His father only called him formally when he was wishing to address him with pressing or important Malfoy business. He wavered slightly under his fathers studying glances until his voice purred,

"Remind your dear father how old you are Draco…"

Draco shifted, somewhat puzzled by the question.

"I'm 17. I just turned a month ago." Draco said feeling more annoyed by the question as time passed.

"…17. Do you consider yourself a man?"

Draco felt a wave of dread wash over him. So, this was business about the Dark Mark. He would be seeing Voldemort any day now, claiming how the Malfoy's had raised such a loyal man.

"Yes." Draco said firmly, feeling his voice was not his own.

Once again his father was studying his features ever so closely. He leaned forward, his elbows now on his knees. His smile was slightly crooked, an attractive sight on a Malfoy, awkward on anyone else.

"Then….Draco…am I correct in assuming you are _not_ a virgin?"

The question nearly knocked Draco off his feet. He felt himself swallowing hard. The idea that his father's intentions had nothing to do with Voldemort was almost too good to be true. Suddenly the idea of an arranged marriage took the place of fear in Draco's head. But by the time he could sort out his thoughts he had hesitated, and Lucius had noticed.

"The reason I am asking is not because I have suspicions Draco. I honestly want to know." Lucius drawled.

"I'm a virgin father." Draco answered truthfully.

"Have you thought about giving away your virginity to anyone?" Lucius inquired.

Draco felt himself getting hot about the face. This was not a conversation he thought he would be having with his father; not now or ever. Trying not to sound as awkward as he felt, he replied in a steady voice,

"I have not found anyone worthy of that privilege as of yet."

Lucius leaned back into the couch again, his smile most definite.

"Very good. I see you realize the value of your … honor."

"Yes sir." Draco said evenly. "If you don't mind me asking…"

"Why I'm asking you about your history?" Lucius interrupted.

"Yes."

"…I was around your age when I lost my virginity." Lucius said airily. " My first was deemed worthy, and I want to make sure you have every opportunity to fall into the right people Draco. Which is why I have called you here today."

Draco wondered vaguely if his father had any intentions of clarifying himself. Lucius was very serious-looking at the moment, which caused Draco to become utterly speechless.

"Draco, you will lose your virginity to one who is worthy. Which is why I'm going to request you offer yourself to my first." Lucius said in a dead calm.

A sickness suddenly engulfed Draco's throat and stomach. His father was capable of some rather grotesque things, but he had never forced Draco into incest. In fact, his father had never mentioned sex acts in front of him before. Finding his voice, Draco choked,

"M-mother has agreed to his?"

Lucius rolled his eyes; Draco felt himself feeling rather childish.

"My first was not your mother Draco. Although she is quite worthy of being so. I want you to go back to Hogwarts and offer yourself to Severus Snape."

This conversation proved to be more and more surprising with every passing moment, but Draco was not prepared for a confession such as this. He had not remembered his father being affectionate with his mother, aside from the kiss or two, but he certainly had not seen his father remotely interested in men.

"You're looking ill Draco." Lucius said just as seriously.

"Father…I- I'm not a homosexual." Draco said carefully least he offend his fathers hidden lifestyle.

"Lets not talk about that." Lucius said sternly.

"Father…are you a hom-"

"I belive I told you to do something." Lucius said in a finalized voice.

"But sir, I'm not sure I can do this…" Draco trailed off. "Do you and Professor Snape…uh, still…?"

Lucius smiled, not completely with or without humor, and replied, " Tell him I send my greetings when you get back to Hogwarts."

It had been three days since his conversation with his father. Draco had been avoiding thinking about it whenever it popped into his head. So far, he had not noticed anything different with his surroundings, including Snape. Apparently, Snape was just as clueless about the request as Draco had been entering the living room three days ago. Draco wondered if his father would even mention it again, or if he cared at all if he went through with it.

"What are you thinking about?"

Draco turned towards Pansy's inquiring face, thinking how horrified she'd be if she really knew the answer to that question.

"Classes." Draco mumbled, taking a lazy bite of a sandwich.

"We have potions after lunch, it'll be funny to see how horrible Potty and the Weasel do today." Pansy replied, trying to cheer Draco's mysteriously upset demeanor.

"Yeah." Draco said with a smirk. He decided then that if Snape had said nothing, it meant he knew nothing, and therefore, why worry over nothing?

Lunch was soon over and Draco found himself in better spirits, walking into the dungeons. Snape was writing instructions on the board as he took a seat in the middle row, next to Goyle. It wasn't long before the Gryffindor's walked in, looking gloomy, which made Draco smile.

"Get settled everyone, we have a lot to cover. Today we will be focusing on a lecture, tomorrow we will focus on brewing the said potion. Take out your books and quills, there is a lot of information to absorb. Take extensive notes, as it will save you a lot of stupid mistakes in the near future. Write everything on the board and pay attention, which I don't doubt some of you will find a tedious task." Snape snarled.

Draco was glad that Snape was doing all the talking and interacting as opposed to him trying to brew a complicated potion. Draco focused on the lesson intently, aware that it was not because he wanted to be studious, but because he found it easier then thinking about what could or would happen between himself and the man speaking.

The time slipped by too fast, only not fast enough for some it seemed. Draco had written more than six pages of detailed notes, and as soon as the bell had rung he found himself uncharacteristically eager to leave the classroom. Packing up his things he became dreadfully aware that Snape was walking towards him, his skinny arms folded to his chest.

"Draco, I wish to speak to you in private." Snape said smoothly.

Draco nodded and turned his head to see Potter and Weasly curiously glare at the pair of them. No doubt they were just as interested in seeing what Snape had to say then go to their next classes. Draco stayed in his seat until everyone filed out and watched with a knot in his stomach as Snape closed the dungeon door with a definitive snap.

"Your father owled me this morning." Snape said now walking to face Draco.

Draco did not move but sat in his seat. Snape appeared to be waiting for his reply, but got the hint Draco had none.

"I know what this is about. And I'm here to tell you that you don't have to go through with it if you don't wish." Snape said coolly.

Draco lifted one eyebrow. So Snape knew, all day, all lesson, and it seemed he had no opinion either way if Draco complied or not. Draco didn't know if he should be relieved or insulted.

"I'm sorry sir…it's just that I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say, or if this makes any sense or not." Draco added honestly.

"Well Draco. You have me in a private area and I'm standing here in front of you. Say what you wish and be done with it." Snape said slightly impatient.

Draco's first reaction was to get up and leave. It made so much sense to bail when he had been worrying about this for so long constantly. But he found himself unable to summon the words. It seemed that over the past three days he had unconsciously debated sleeping with his head of house.

"You look confused." Snape sighed, not coldly but not nurturing at all.

"Were you really my fathers first?" Draco asked, trying to buy himself some time to figure this out.

"I'm not going to stand here and answer questions about your fathers love life." Snape said, his arms still crossed. "So either leave or find something else to say to me."

Draco realized he was getting no where and his professor was becoming more equally annoyed with every unspoken second. Shockingly, he found himself blurting out,

"I was wondering if perhaps you could take my Malfoy honor."

Snape stood in front of Draco, raising an eyebrow. Draco willed himself not to feel stupid, as he realized by now that the words had come out slightly different then he had anticipated. Snape seemed to get the idea though, and his expression softened some-what.

"I'm not positive I could ever _take_ your Malfoy honor…" he said with a ghost of a smile, "But come by later tonight and I'll see what I can do."

Draco waited for farther commentary, but it seemed that Snape had none. He was now looking at the back of his teacher, wondering if he would think of his head of house the same after that night.

It had taken much out of Draco, trying to spend the rest of the day normally. It seemed like as soon as he had left the dungeon that a new wave of insecurities had crashed his head. It felt worse then the anticipation with confronting Snape with the odd request. Draco had read some things on sex, it being perfectly natural of a teenage boy. But he felt that perhaps he would have been more prepared for this had his fantasies been more involved with men rather than women.

Draco was sure Snape wouldn't laugh at him or even make fun of him. In fact, he was sure Snape wouldn't mention it at all. However, he didn't want Snape thinking him a total clutz in bed, virgin or not. Which is why he was feeling quite sick with worry as the day passed. Even his classmates had noticed, even Potter had noticed.

"Something wrong Malfoy?" Potter asked coolly, as Draco bumped into him by mistake after dinner.

"None of your business." He sneered back as he swiftly walked in the opposite direction. Soon he found himself walking towards Snape's office, hoping that the experience would be better then worse. Perhaps he would even enjoy it.

"Come." Came Snape's collected voice after three knocks. Draco angrily felt his knees shaking as he solidly planted his feet on the stone steps.

"I'm here." Draco stated lamely.

Snape looked up from some papers he was grading.

"You're a little early, but that's alright. I'll be with you in a minute." Snape said with a sweeping glance. Draco sat down on the chair opposite of his teachers desk, trying to imagine how much more he would enjoy the evening with Snape if there were not floating body parts in jars to invade his vision.

"There is no reason to be nervous Draco." Snape said in what he supposed was a soothing voice. Draco was about to reply he wasn't nervous until he looked down and saw he was unconsciously wringing his hands. Instead he chose to say nothing, which Snape seemed perfectly content to deal with.

Moments later, Draco braced himself as Snape put down his quill and met his own studying glances.

"I don't suppose you'd be terribly disappointed if I told you this is the only place we can do this." Snape said gesturing to the office.

Draco shrugged silently.

"You see, your father didn't give me much warning, and I have no desire explaining why a student has found my private chambers or what he is doing there." Snape explained.

Draco felt his mouth drying.

"Stop wringing your hands." Snape said sternly.

Draco looked down and noticed Snape was right.

"Sorry." He said. He wasn't feeling very much like a Malfoy at the moment. More like a nervous …virgin.

Snape got up from his desk, and walked towards Draco, his face calm and silent. Draco looked up at him, wondering if he should stand or stay where he was. Unfortunately, much to Draco's frustration, it didn't look like Snape would be saying much. This wasn't like his lecture where instructions were written on a blackboard.

Snape suddenly sighed loudly.

"Stand up Draco."

Draco stood up a little fast, causing the chair to slide back loudly. Snape looked even more exasperated, if that was possible.

"Draco, you're going to need to calm down. Otherwise this will be uncomfortable for the both of us." Snape said seriously. "And don't be intimidated to take some liberties. I'm not putting on a one man show."

Draco felt himself feeling sick. Snape certainly wasn't the patient lover he had hoped for. Not that he thought he would be, but Draco was sure that he was getting on the wrong foot of things regardless.

"Perhaps you should kiss me." Snape said looking into Draco's eyes.

Draco felt an excited jolt. Very much different from what he had been feeling previously. He was even slightly relieved that it was going somewhere into his pants. He marveled that the suggestion of kissing Snape was all it took and wondered if it was genuine or just teenage hormones.

"Perhaps you should kiss me." Snape said again, this time more loudly.

Draco slowly slipped his right hand around Snape's waist, experiencing the feeling of holding his professor. It certainly felt strange, touching a man that he had never considered touching so intimately. Snape's hands were slipping in back of Draco's shoulders while Draco closed the gap of air between their chests. Looking up, Draco stood up straight and Snape tipped his head down, allowing Draco to plant a firm kiss on his thin lips.

The kiss itself was awkward, but it defiantly contributed to Draco's loins. He had been closing his eyes, trying to concentrate on where his hands should be, and Snape let Draco's awkward kiss linger for a few seconds before taking over. Snape was deepening the kiss, and Draco felt something gradually poke near his hip.

The thought of it being Snape's penis made Draco forget about kissing entirely. Snape broke off the kiss, wipeing the thin line of salvia that was connecting between themselves.

"Sorry." Draco said again, realizing that his hands were gripping Snape's waist quite hard. He relaxed his grip as Snape said nothing to his apology. He was starting to feel a little stupid. He hadn't meant for the kiss to be so horrible, especially since he himself was considered some-what an expert in making out.

"Draco, we are kissing. I don't mean to be insulting, but if you cannot handle kissing, I don't think you're ready for…more pressing things." Snape said. Draco blushed deeply.

"No, I can handle it. I was just a little surprised. I didn't expect…uh, to feel your erection." Draco replied.

"You yourself have one digging into my thigh." Snape said matter-of-factly.

"I-I wasn't…"

"Nevermind, we should probably do this when you are feeling more comfortable with it." Snape said sighing. Draco felt Snape's arms slipping away, and something like wounded pride hit his chest.

"Wait." Draco said forcefully, tightening his grip on Snape's waist once more.

Snape raised an eyebrow, about to say something when Draco leaned forward and kissed the man. Snape started to respond, obviously deciding Draco had found his bearings. Once again Draco felt Snape's erection, this time forcing himself not to be so mindful of it. The kiss was turning sloppy, and Draco felt himself getting more excited. The sound of their smacking lips was arousing, and Draco felt himself wanting more. Possibly a release. He would get to this point and start masturbating, but finding himself with Snape, he decided this would be a little more interesting.

Snape removed his arms from Draco's shoulders and was now starting to rub his chest. Draco wondered if he should start doing the same thing; perhaps it was one of those liberties Snape had mentioned. He supposed this was where his inexperience was showing.

Snape was removing his tie, and Draco seriously didn't know if he should make it easy on himself and just start rubbing his teachers erection. It was the only thing that was coming to his mind, and he wasn't sure if Snape would be patient enough for Draco to figure out how to remove his clothes.

"Um…" Draco said awkwardly.

Snape stopped rubbing his chest and looked at Draco expectantly.

"I just…don't know what to do." Draco said, hoping that would explain everything that was going through his head. He realized it didn't.

"Perhaps you should remove my shirt." Snape suggested in the same way he had suggested the kiss.

Draco looked at the rows of buttons, wondering how long he would be in the mood before Snape's shirt was off.

"Nevermind, I'll just take it off." Snape said as if reading Draco's mind. Draco watched as Snape started to unbutton his shirt swiftly. It was halfway off when Snape looked up, watching the teen.

"You can take off your school robes Draco." Snape suggested with a hint of impatience in his voice.

Draco felt stupid again, but said nothing as he quietly slipped out of his robes. His arousal had dulled a bit, but he was relieved to feel himself stiffening again while watching his Professor pull down his trousers. It was odd to think that he would probably be the only one in the school that knows that his professor wore white briefs.

Thankfully, his own trousers came off about the same time Snape was ready to get back to the action. His erection was straining against his black silk boxers, and he smiled to think how humorous it would be if anyone saw the two Slytherins in their underwear in the office with pickled things in jars.

"Something funny?" Snape said in a dangerous tone that had taken Draco off guard.

"No. Why?" Draco asked.

Snape unconsciously looked at his underwear then met Draco's confused look with suspicion.

"Very well." Snape said indifferently perhaps not totally satisfied with Draco's innocent grin.

Draco stepped forward and met Snape halfway as Snape skillfully slipped his skinny hands down Draco's boxers.

"Oh!" Draco said as Snape grabbed his penis.

"Oh?" Snape questioned.

Draco said nothing and decided he had better follow suite. He slipped his hands into his professor's underwear, firmly grabbing his professor's penis as well. Then, carefully, he started jerking Snape off.

Finally Draco felt he was getting somewhere. The reaction was instant and more than he could have hoped for. Snape started grinding into his hands and he heard Snape's breathing change.

"Yes…oh yes…" Snape was said in a low, growl.

Draco felt himself breathing heavily as Snapes hands started to pump in the same rhythm on his own penis. He was sure he was going to cum all over Snapes hands but was interrupted,

"Stop doing that." Snape said in a waspish tone.

Draco was suddenly aware that Snapes hands had been removed. The pleasant ticklish feeling was gone, and he was left with his erection just as he had been moments before. Snape's hands were around Draco's, pulling the teens hands out of his briefs.

"Why?" Draco snapped clearly annoyed.

"I thought you were trying to heat me up, not finish me off." Snape replied sternly.

"I was close to cumming." Draco informed him annoyed. "I thought you were too."

"I was." Snape snapped. "But you can hardly claim you lost your virginity if we wank each other off."

Draco found he had no response to this, so he said nothing. Snape was, of course, right.

"Stop looking at me like that." Snape said.

"Sorry." Draco said again. Apologizing had run rampant through the session, and he was finding it tedious.

Snape ignored the apology and took to amusing himself by pulling down Draco's boxers. Draco, feeling a little less forgiving, helped himself to pulling down Snape's briefs as well. Draco felt himself getting into the mood again, and once again found himself wondering how he could be aroused by looking at another mans penis. He decided he'd put away this thought for later.

Snape had gently pushed him towards the edge of the desk.

"You're joking right?" Draco said.

"I'm sorry?" Snape said, his voice betraying amusment.

"I'm going to get fucked in the ass?" Draco said crossing his arms. "I'm going to get fucked in the ass on a desk? This is how you want me to lose my virginity?"

"Not good enough to take the Malfoy honor?" Snape asked.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"It was good enough for your father." Snape said.

"…I'm out of here." Draco growled, feeling slightly disgusted with himself. He turned around and found himself face to face with a naked Severus Snape.

"If you want to do the fucking, you better start stepping up and perform well." Snape growled.

Draco said nothing but Snape made his way over to the edge of the desk and bent over.

"Perhaps you should lubricate me." Snape said, this time more forcefully.

Draco was at a loss.

"I don't know how." Draco said coolly.

Snape said nothing, but grabbed his wand and muttered a spell.

"I trust I don't have to tell you how to do the fucking." Snape said.

Draco said nothing but stood still.

"Draco. I hope you're not having a temper tantrum."

Draco crossed his arms, feeling cheated. Snape stood up straight and turned around, his eyebrows raised.

"Draco…" he said, this time a lot nicer than he had been, "I want to give you a nice lay. I don't want to upset you. Do you want a blow-job instead?"

Draco felt awkward; standing there naked, Snape offering him a preference like he was offering an alternative item then what was on a menu.

"I want to have sex with you. Lose my virginity in the traditional sense." Draco replied.

"Then stop your tantrum and I'll show you how to do this right." Snape replied turning around and laying his stomach on the desk once more.

"Put your penis in my anus." Snape said simply.

"I know." Draco said feeling patronized as he laid his hands on Snapes hips.

"Do you think you can jerk me off while your grinding?" Snape asked.

"I think…" Draco replied.

A few seconds went by in silence.

"What are you waiting for Draco?" Snape asked in a soft voice.

"Sorry." Draco said, hating the word. He positioned himself and quickly squeezed his prick into Snapes tight ass.

"Oh Merlin." Draco moaned, never remembering feeling anything quite so nice.

The hand Draco had on Snape's hip met with Snapes thin hand. Draco felt Snape wrap his hand around his professors erection.

"Don't ignore me." Snape said.

Draco started to grind, slowly at first, trying to get the feeling. He was also pulling on Snape's penis, trying to get the rhythm down as he had before. Please with himself, Draco heard his professor mumbling to himself in the same way he had earlier.

"Oh yes, oh yes…" He heard Snape say softly.

Draco started grinding harder, careful not to "ignore" his teacher. The ticklish feeling in his loins was starting to build again.

"Oh don't stop Draco…don't—oh yes…" Snape was moaning. "Oh…."

Draco was breathing louder, and he finally felt what he had wanted to feel all evening…he felt his muscles clench and unclench, and something release. The orgasm lasted a little longer then some of the ones he had, and a little harder than usual too.

"Draco--"

And then he felt something warm and sticky on his hand. Snape was still breathing hard, but he could tell it was over.

It was over.

Draco watched as Snape straightened himself from the desk, looking pleased. Draco wiped his hand on a piece of cloth Snape offered him and started looking for his boxers, which were on the floor with the rest of his robes, wondering what would happen next. Snape had already started putting on his clothes. By the time Draco looked up he found to his surprise Snape was smirking and writing something.

"Um, I guess I'll be going then." Draco said, not sure what to think of his sexual adventure.

Snape looked up, his eyebrows raised.

"Indeed?"

"Yes sir." Draco said, looking at the man he had just preformed intercourse with.

Snape checked a clock on the wall, his smirk widening.

"Well it's only 9:30, would you do me a favor and deliver this note to your father? I'm sure the owlery is still open." Snape said.

Draco took the letter from his professor's hand, tempted to read it.

"Don't read it." Snape said as Draco said good bye and turned to leave.

Lucius Malfoy was leaning in the same Victorian couch, a questioning look on his face.

"You wanted to see me father?" Draco asked walking in.

"I got Professor Snape's letter." Lucius said holding up a piece of parchment. "I trust you…. enjoyed yourself?"

Draco weighed the question in his head.

"Yes father."

"Well that's good. Only, I must say, he has written some interesting things." Lucius said.

Draco didn't allow himself to look totally curious.

" ' _Draco was in every way an amateur_._ I had to hold his hand all the way through intercourse. However, I am sad to say that he has inherited his father's passion for throwing tantrums in the middle of lovemaking. On the whole, you need not worry about your son's virginity._' "

Draco found himself speechless once more.

"That is all." Lucius said waving a hand in dismissal. "Oh, and Draco?"

"Yes sir?"

"Stay away from Severus. He's mine."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month since Draco had lost his virginity, and already he was noticing little things. Firstly, he found himself craving sex instead of just wanting it. Secondly, it was harder to control his erections in public. And third, Snape had not shown any interest in him since he had slept with him in his office. Which, despite his insisting it was a blessing, turned out to bother him much more then he let on.

"Today we will be brewing a complicated potion. Most of you will be doomed from the beginning, considering your abysmal listening skills. Weasly, if you make another paper-air plane in my class I assure you will be using them to scrub the bottom of caldrons." Snape snapped irritably.

Draco could find nothing romantic in this opening speech, but something in Snape's voice awakened a repressed feeling in his lower regions.

"_Damn it._" Draco whispered looking down. Quickly he looked up to see if anyone had noticed, but everyone seemed to be gloomily paying attention to the long drawl of their potions master.

Draco did not think he was gay. He came to this conclusion after the first week of losing his virginity. He still fantasized about girls…. and Snape. Clenching his fists, Draco snapped his quill in half. Perhaps he was bi. Or maybe he was gay and just couldn't accept it. Once again he looked around the classroom, daring anyone question his actions of silent angst.

"- split you up into groups. They are as written." Snape said waving his wand over the blackboard.

Draco would be working with Potter, it was scrawled in cramped, agonized scribbles. How much more punishment could he handle? Draco turned nastily just in time to see Harry sneer, obviously sharing the same thought. Ron had his mouth half open, a look of disgust written on his brow.

Draco willed his erection to die as Harry trudged his way forward. He thought of grandparents and American football, which always seemed to help in those uncomfortable situations. Although he was sure Harry didn't typically stare at his potions partners trousers, he didn't want to cause any attention to himself either. Scowling, Harry opened his book, ignoring Malfoy completely.

"You have an hour." Snape spoke, retreating to his desk.

Desk.

"Damn!" Malfoy said, clenching his teeth, his pulse quickening. He pulled out his secret mental image, saved only in emergencies—grandparents playing American football.

Harry stole a side-glance, and frowned.

"Let's just get this over with." He said, misinterpreting Malfoy's frustration for something else.

Malfoy said nothing but tried to distract himself with visions of Potter dying and their potion blowing up. He did everything to avoid his embarrassing situation, busying himself with heating the caldron. His body wasn't as easily convinced however.

"Damn teenage--"

"Watch where you're doing!" Harry hissed.

Draco looked down and saw that he was better positioned to set the table leg on fire then he was the caldron. Straightening up, Draco gave Harry a trademark scowl.

"You should already be on step number four." Snape announced to the class.

Draco was aware that he had not even heated the caldron properly, much less made it to step two.

"Start cutting the newt eyes, and I'll smash these leaves." Harry said firmly.

When they finally managed to make it to step four, Snape was roaming about the room, observing their progress. To Draco's delight, Neville's potion was turning a sour green as opposed to the light blue it should be. Dean Thomas seemed at a loss of what to do next.

"Terrible." Snape spat, causing Neville's face to go red and tremble. " Don't even bother trying to finish—story of your life, I'm sure. There is no hope for your treacherous concoctions."

With a smirk Draco, without thinking, allowed himself to carry through a fantasy while stirring the potion clockwise.

Snape naked. On his knees, a pleading look in his eye. Grabbing his penis…sucking him off. Sticking his tongue in his—

"Malfoy…" Harry said in an unsure voice.

"What?" Draco snapped, irritated that he had been interrupted. Then it hit him, he had been interrupted. "Shit." He mumbled, looking down, his erection as obvious as ever.

"Need some alone time with our potion?" Harry asked cruelly.

Malfoy felt his face burn.

"Shut it Potter." Draco growled. He was thinking that perhaps he should go to the bathroom and just finish himself off. However, it would be extremely obvious what he had done and he was sure that Harry would tell everyone how he couldn't control himself.

To make matters worse, Snape had moved on from Neville and Dean's potion and had settled in their area.

"A little acidic, but otherwise not a bad effort." Snape said now standing at Draco's side. Draco shifted so he was obstructing his teacher's view from his boner, but unfortuently was giving Harry a front row seat.

Harry smirked, and Snape took this to be in relation of his comment.

"Ten points to Slytherin." Snape said. "Keep up the good work Draco." He hissed while walking away.

"Don't you dare say anything or you're dead." Draco scowled.

"So who's the lucky lady? The newt eyes or the pixie puss?" Harry teased.

Draco wanted to so badly say "Snape" and wipe that tremendous grin off Harry's face, but forced himself to ignore him. The remainder of the class was awkward as the beginning, but in the end, the potion hadn't come out too horribly.

"Stay here Draco, I wish to speak with you." Snape said as he handed in his potion. Draco felt his face heating up, and resisted the temptation to turn around and see if Harry had heard. He stared at a third years Potion homework that was lying on Snape's desk, with "3/10" written in red ink.

"You're distracted." Snape said as soon as all the students had left.

"Was the potion wrong sir?" Draco asked feeling a bit irritated. Snape lifted his eyes to met Draco's gray ones.

"You know what I mean." Snape said in quiet voice.

"I'm afraid I don't, sir." Draco said returning his cool gaze.

Snape looked like he was about to respond but thought better of it. Instead he leaned back in his chair and folded his hands while resting them on his stomach.

"Tell me...how long are you going to let Potter ridicule you? And what will you do when rumors start spreading? Oh, and what would your father say…?" Snape said, his eyebrows raised.

Draco looked away, concentrating on the store cupboard with cool indifference.

"You're father has invited me to his estate for the break. I am trying to make this your concern considering Lucius will probably not appreciate the more exciting points of this potions class that you have indulged in today." Snape said.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Draco snapped. "It's not like something I can control. It wasn't that bad until-"

"-Yes, yes." Snape interrupted, "I take that into consideration. I'm only stating the facts; your father would not be pleased to know how you've been-"

"Getting erections over my Head of House?" Draco said. And uncomfortable silence passed.

"Exactly." Snape said in a finalized tone.

"Stop me if I'm wrong, but wasn't that the idea in the first place? Wasn't it him who put us up to this whole, 'lose your virginity to someone worthy' ordeal? And now I'm in the wrong because I can't stop?" Draco hissed.

"It was always your choice Draco. You need not pretend I never gave you an out." Snape said.

"Sure, a choice. What would of my father said if I refused him?" Draco said folding his arms, now angry enough to look Snape in the face. "When my father 'requests' something, that's just a fancy way of saying I have to do it."

Draco was expecting a more animate reaction, but all Snape did was sit patiently and stare at the younger man. Draco was determined to meet Snape's gaze with nothing but defiance.

"I'll talk to him." Snape said after a short pause. "But promise me you will take my words into consideration."

Draco turned and grabbed his things without speaking a word, and stomped out of the classroom, feeling more frustrated then he had that school year.

"So what are you going to be doing during your break Draco?" Pansy asked that evening at dinner.

"Probably nothing interesting. Mother is still in Romania, which means my father has nothing planned for me while I stay home." Draco said shrugging.

"But you'll be having fun right?" Pansy said. "I mean, you have that big pool and that huge garden, parties and lots of rooms and stuff…"

Draco had forgotten how he had bragged about his exciting house. Mostly he did this in front of the Weasly's, but aside from that, he found his estate quite dull and sometimes a little suffocating. Most of the things that went on there had nothing to do with him.

"Will you be having any parties over the break Draco?" Blaise asked.

A vivid picture of Death Eaters all drinking wine around a wide ballroom floated to the front of Draco's mind.

"Yeah, maybe." He said smirking. "Some of my fathers friends will probably be visiting."

"You're so lucky." Pansy said in an admiring swoon that Draco soaked up. "I wish I could go to some fancy parties over break."

"I can take you to one someday." Draco replied, which caused Pansy to go pink with delight. This greatly cheered Draco and he found himself in high spirits for the rest of the night.

Draco watched as the two house elves struggled carrying his large trunk up a flight of stairs without magic.

"_Horrid little ghouls._" He thought walking past them. It was nearly six o'clock and he was finally home to an empty house full of nothing but servants and caretakers. Draco was aware that if he spent the evening in his room, he'd quickly slump into a fit of boredom.

"Where's my broom?" Draco asked loudly as the house elves had finally made their way to his room.

"It's right here where master left it." A watery-eyed house elf said handing it to Draco.

Draco didn't bother thanking the creature as he ran downstairs and out the door. It was getting dark but there was still a fresh warm breeze blowing about. Kicking off from the ground, Draco found himself in a state of relaxation.

Twenty minutes later, much to his alarm, he found his broom had become beyond his control and was steadily climbing downward towards the ground. From thirty feet up Draco recognized his father, waving his wand, flicking it slowly as Draco was finding himself closer to Lucius in moments.

"Been practicing your seeker skills?" Lucius asked without a greeting.

"Yes father." Draco replied as his feet hit the solid, green grass.

"Come inside. It's getting dark and there is much I wish discuss with you." Lucius said.

Draco obeyed wordlessly, setting the broom on a nearby corner as he walked into the Victorian lounge room his father was so fond of. And he was lying on that damnable couch.

"So how have things been faring at school?" Lucius asked.

"They've been fine sir." Draco replied.

"And your grades are good?" Lucius inquired.

"Yes sir." Draco said. "I've been working really hard on my grades this semester."

"Yes, that's what I've heard. However…" Lucius drawled locking eyes with Draco. "I must confess, I have heard from Severus that lately you are coming into his class somewhat _distracted_."

Distracted. He had used the same word. That could not be a coincidence.

"Sir?" Draco innocently questioned.

"Draco…Professor Snape has written me that you are starting to feel some aftereffects of losing your virginity." Lucius said plainly. "He claims that you are having trouble concentrating in his class. Concentration is essential in a class such as Potions."

"With all due respect father…," Draco said defensively. " Professor Snape assumes too much. I was just having problems brewing with Potter."

"Potter." Lucius spat, clearly disgusted.

"Yes. Potter. And I have no problems regarding the loss of my…virginity." Draco said.

Lucius narrowed his eyebrows, clearly disbelieving his son's explanations, but seemed to let it go.

"Very well, that is all." Lucius said.

Draco could not wait to get out of the room fast enough. He felt a hot ball of anger boiling in his stomach. Just what the hell had Snape told his father? That he couldn't control himself? Why the hell was it his business anyway? The thought of Snape tattling to his father made him undeniably livid.

Stomping up to his room, a habit his mother had long hoped he'd grow out of, Draco slammed the door and found himself incredulously interested in doing homework. Anything to get his mind off of what a terrible break he was in for.

The morning was much less promising as rain hit the ground in hard pounding intervals. The sky looked ceaselessly gray, so much in fact that Draco was confused with the time when it looked so dark out.

It was already 10:30am and Draco had just awoke. It had to be the rain keeping him drowsy, at least, that was that filthy muggle myth that he could not find himself publicly disagreeing with. Sliding out of his huge comfy bed, Draco sluggishly walked to the bathroom, taking a piss before grabbing something for breakfast.

He had not bothered to put on a robe, and wished he had as he found himself discovered in nothing but his boxers and an undershirt in the kitchen. Lucius' voice had died in mid conversation, not bothering to look embarrassed for his son as none other then Severus Snape turned around to see why Lucius had gone silent.

"Good Morning." Snape greeted casually, then turning to Lucius, continued what Draco assumed was a conversation about wizarding raids.

Draco had not completely forgiven Snape for his lack of secrecy about his "potions problem". Not wanting to look lazy, Draco fumbled around himself trying to find something good, and healthy, to eat for breakfast. His father and Snape were clearly ignoring him, sitting at the table drinking tea and discussing their pithy matters.

Merlin he was jealous. And realizing that just pissed him off more.

Draco sat himself on the far side of the table, trying not to look sullen and rejected. He would spend his break in the company of his father and Snape, who were determined to keep him at arms length.

"You're son is looking positively miserable."

"Yes, he mopes often. I haven't the faintest idea why." Lucius sighed. "Goodness knows I never had any problems finding something to do with my time off."

This talk was increasing Draco's bad temper. First they ignore him, now they were picking him apart. He was eating breakfast; he hadn't any time to do anything yet. Plus, the weather was horrible. What did they want from him?

"Pretty soon he'll be sleeping in until twelve o'clock." Lucius said disapprovingly. "He always does that during the summer. He stays up insane hours in the morning. I don't' understand it, there's much more going on from nine o'clock to twelve then from eleven at night until four in the morning. But that's children for you…"

Draco stopped eating scowled, crossing his arms and looking quite pissed.

"I'm not a child." Draco hissed into his bowl of fruit.

They were back to ignoring him, talking about Ministry connections and the outside influences on the Daily Prophet. Draco moodily got up and went upstairs into his room, stomping all the way. He refused to stay there and take his fathers abuse.

Draco considered flying in the rain. It sounded more fun then staying in his room, provided he didn't get struck by lightening. He decided he wouldn't fly very high…maybe just get a little wet and grimy. He was surprised how appealing this sounded; running around the Malfoy Manor with muddy boots and rain puddles pooling at his feet.

On his fathers Victorian carpet…

Hastily, Draco put on his bathing suit and a tee shirt while sticking on some boots over his bare feet. Grabbing his broom, he swiftly made his way outside, careful not to be seen least his father object.

It was extremely humid, and the rain soaked through Draco's shirt within ten seconds time. He felt the water in his boots spilling out of his ankles as he kicked off from the ground. The water was hitting him in little pellets, almost massaging his body. Every once in a while he hit the ground and a mud puddle splashed his legs. It wasn't long before he knee deep in mud, but he found himself surprisingly enjoying himself getting messy.

Finding himself sufficiently dirty, Draco smiled and headed toward the manor with a contented feeling in his chest. Before he could open the door, it swung open, revealing his father looking very unpleased.

"Draco, this is just the sort of thing I did not want you to waste your vacation on. Rolling around in the mud like an animal." He scowled.

" I was practicing father. There are some matches where we are forced to play in weather such as this." Draco explained kicking off his shoes ruefully at the door. He made his way inside until his father firmly pushed him outside again.

"Where do you think you're going with those muddy clothes?" Lucius said coldly.

"To my room." Draco said.

"You're not parading yourself in this house wearing _that_." Lucius replied firmly.

"How do you suppose I get inside then?" Draco asked. "Sir." He added at his fathers warning glance.

"Very well, but don't track the mud in your room. Ask a house elf to bring you down some clothes." Lucius hissed opening the front door wider.

Draco, dripping wet, settled in an empty room, which he supposed was a smoking room, and shivered as he took off his shirt. His father's voice caught his attention, and he realized he was speaking to Snape in the room next door. Draco walked out of the room silently, listening to the hushed voices.

"He is attracted to you." Lucius argued.

"That is only natural, he is your son." Snape said.

"He doesn't feel that way about his mother."

"That's because she's his mother."

"And you're old enough to be his father."

"And yet you are having this conversation out of jealousy." Said Snape. " Draco will not change how he feels about me, no matter how much that annoys you."

"So exactly what do you suppose I should do Severus?" Lucius asked stingingly.

"That is up to you Lucius. I won't get involved in a family's quarrel." Snape replied sternly. "You have your own ways of doing things, ways I won't be a part of. I only ask you do not hurt the boy."

Lucius seemed to think things over. Draco was now shivering, looking from his father to his teacher, completely clueless as how to react.

"Indeed." Lucius said finally, a smile creeping on his lips. "Time will sort this out, for the greater good or the bad. In the meantime…let him have his puppy love."

Draco watched as Snape relaxed slightly, as if he had been holding in a breath. Lucius was exiting the room, only not from Draco's doorway. Snape stood still, and said in a loud voice,

"You really should not spy on us Draco."

"…I was about to take a shower, I heard voices." Draco explained to Snape. Draco began to walk upstairs until he felt his father's firm grip on his shoulder. His father must have walked in a circle. Draco wondered wildly if his father had noticed his eavesdropping as well.

"Where are you going?" Lucius said in an unctuous tone that Draco did not like. "Don't tell me you long for solitude after dramatically stewing in your misery all morning."

Draco swallowed hard, his mouth going dry.

"I'm sorry father." He apologized as Lucius led him into the Victorian lounge Snape was now sitting in. His professor was reading a book, ignoring the half-naked, muddy boy.

"Don't worry Draco, you'll have plenty of opportunities to make it up to me." Lucius said ominously.

A minute passed and Draco was wondering what the hell was going on, and why his father had led him into a room to just stand there freezing to death. His father had joined Snape on the couch, sitting next to him, looking at his nails. Draco's hair was starting to dry, and his feet felt like blocks of ice. Shifting uncomfortably, Draco sighed loudly. Snape looked up from his book and raised his eyebrows.

"Yes Draco?" He questioned softly.

"Am I supposed to be doing something here?" Draco asked.

"Are you?" Snape responded flipping a page.

"Father?" Draco said turning his attention elsewhere.

Lucius ignored him, and other minute went by where Draco was quietly scowling. He knew better then to walk out. Just as soon as he made up his mind to say something, Snape closed the book with a snap. Lucius tilted his head slightly towards the sound and a smile creeped on his lips.

Draco watched as Snape slid a thin arm around Lucius' back, rubbing his left shoulder with a faint smile. Lucius was returning an awfully lust-filled gaze, a grin etched around his handsome features. Draco saw with some detached interest his father was leaning close to Snape and had quickly kissed him on the lips. They shared a few more quick kisses before wrapping their arms around each other.

And then they were making out. Roughly. It wasn't a surprise Lucius couldn't do anything genitally. Draco wondered if he should slip out or if they had intended on making him uncomfortable on purpose. Perhaps it was his father's way of punishing him. Draco sighed deeply again, trying not to feel like this was the worst day off in his life.

"Draco, come here." His father said sternly.

Draco stiffly made his way to the Victorian couch, trying to avoid the building awkwardness that settled in his gut.

"At least he's aroused." Lucius said. "Draco, I'm very possessive."

"_Then maybe you shouldn't have offered me to your first_." Draco thought.

"So if you're going to join us…you had better get over your virgin-amateurish ways and please us." Lucius said firmly.

" 'Please us'?" Draco choked. Incest.

"Don't look at me like that Draco, I'm not asking you to have intercourse with _me_." Lucius said rolling his eyes. "Children."

"I'm not a child." Draco insisted.

"Be silent and give Severus a blow job."

Draco had not been expecting to be the one who did all the work. He turned towards Snape who had not said anything for a while now. He wasn't offering any advice, which was certain. Snape silently shed his robe and unzipped the fly of his trousers.

Draco saw a piece of white cloth poking up through his fly, and realized Snape was tenting in his pants. Draco's thoughts raced…he wasn't ready for this. He didn't know what to do. Well he did, but he didn't feel quite comfortable doing it.

Snape seemed to understand this and turned towards Lucius sighing.

"Tell him to leave and get some clean clothes on. You're just embarrassing him." Snape growled. Draco felt his face go hot.

"No, he's not going anywhere. This is what he wants." Lucius hissed. "Do what you're told Draco."

Draco honestly didn't want to do anything but run upstairs and put on some clothes. However, when his father asked him to do something, he knew it was in vain to refuse. Snape, as usual, said nothing but looked rather impatient.

"He's growing weary of waiting." Lucius scowled.

Draco wondered exactly how he had gotten himself in this position. Perhaps this wasn't what he wanted at all. Snape spread his legs to allow Draco better access; he wondered why he had not noticed how skinny his professor was. Kneeling slowly, he rested his palms on his teacher's thighs.

Draco _really_ didn't want to put Snape's penis in his mouth. Snape was looking down at him through the bridge of his rather large nose, his nostrils flaring. Draco, under Snape's merciless gaze, started rubbing his teacher's thin thighs to buy himself some time.

"I'm sure that you can give Professor Snape a little back after all he's done for you." Lucius purred. "You can show him how _thankful_ you are…. How much you _appreciate_ him. Gone on Draco…"

Draco lightly kissed the tip of Snape's penis through his briefs. To his horror, Snape broke out in a wide, wicked smile that showed all of his crooked teeth.

"Oh come now Draco, you might not have ever done this before, but I know you can do better than that. How about you _really_ show Professor Snape how much you care for the education he is providing you?" Lucius said.

Draco stayed silent; the small kiss had taken everything out of him. Snape's smile turned into scowl as Draco stopped rubbing his thighs and looked away from the pair of him.

"Draco." Lucius scowled. "Professor Snape is here waiting to be rewarded for all the hard work he poured into teaching a fussy brat like you. _Don't_ make him regret that or you _will_. Understand? Now, start rubbing his legs and give him a real kiss."

Draco clenched his jaw, and started rubbing Snape's thighs again. Snape was gripping an armrest and the edge of the couch hard as Draco bent down once more and gave him a firm kiss on the head of his penis through his briefs. The briefs had started to get soaked through with saliva and pre-cum.

"_There is no way in hell Pansy or anyone will hear me sing praises of this damnable house_." Draco thought angry. And it seemed that Snape was enjoying himself too much to care about Draco's welfare.

"Tell him to put his tongue in my urethra." Snape moaned.

"_What the fuck is an urethra_?" Draco thought.

"You heard him Draco." Lucius said unzipping his own fly and plunging a hand into his underwear.

Draco allowed his eyes to pass Snape's naval and up to his Professors face. He was clearly turned on, his eyes closed and his lips parted slightly.

"Draco, do it." Lucius snapped, clearly assuming thinking Draco knew what a urethra was.

"What the fuck….urethra…" Draco mumbled.

Snape opened his eyes, annoyed.

"It's the hole you urinate out of." He explained as if he was still in class teaching memory altering potions instead of forcing Draco to give him a rather vocabulary challenged blow job.

Draco shakily pushed aside the soaked part of Snape's briefs and arranged it so that the head of his penis was exposed.

"Thank Professor Snape for his efforts." Lucius said cruelly. "And mind your teeth."

Draco heard Snape's breath hitch as he carefully wrapped his lips around the tip of his penis. Draco didn't like the taste, but forced himself to feel around and locate Snape's urethra with his tongue. Once he felt the hole, Draco forcefully tried to stick his tongue in it as hard as he could.

Snape was panting and the bitter taste of semen was seeping into Draco's mouth faster than ever. He felt so degraded. If his father weren't in the room, he could be sure this was not how a Malfoy should act.

"Don't stop Draco. Just do what you're doing until I say otherwise. And keep trying to get your tongue in there, don't be lazy and just keep it in the same place." Lucius growled.

Draco wasn't sure how he could try harder then he was now. He was pressing down firmly with his tongue, the tip of it clearly going in as far in the hole as it could reach. He concentrated on that one task as he ignored the sounds of his fathers moans and Snape excited whispers.

Complications arose as Snape started bucking excitedly.

"_Couldn't they give me some more warning?_" Draco thought spitefully. "_It'll be my ass if I accidentally bite down._"

It was hard to ignore the pair of them now. His father was hissing something with pleasure and Snape was mumbling his trademark "oh yes, don't stop"'s. Seconds later, a stream of sperm erupted out of Snape's penis and Draco couldn't hold in the gross tasting cum for a moment longer. He started spitting it out on the rug.

"Kindly do not ruin the rug." His father's cold voice rang. "If you're not going to swallow, spit it out on a hard-wood floor or, heaven forbid, a sink."

Draco wiped his mouth with the back of his hand feeling annoyed.

"He's got that look on his face, again." He heard Snape say.

"I suppose you'd better please him before he starts thinking we're tyrants."

"Very well, come here Draco." Snape ordered.

Draco got off his knees and stood, despite his dry-muddiness, defiantly in front of his seated Professor. His father stood up and walked out of the door, leaving the pair of them.

"What do you want?" Draco hissed.

"I was about to ask you that same question." Snape replied.

Draco scowled, but this had no affect on Snape who was still waiting patiently for an answer Draco was not sure to give.

"No doubt you'll be reverberating how unfair this whole ordeal was, so I suppose it's only fair if I give you a blow-job…. yes?" Snape sighed impatiently.

"I want an apology." Draco said.

"An apology?" Snape repeated. "…Very well, what should I be apologizing for?"

"For degrading me, and for forcing me to do an act that is unworthy of the Malfoy honor." Draco spat.

There was a smile that was playing around Snape's lips. He looked quite unserious as he had when Draco had mentioned an apology.

"My dear Draco…" Snape purred, edging himself to the end of his seat. "I am so very sorry," he said in a silky voice while snaking his hand around Draco's waist, "for forcing you," he leaned forward, his face inches away from Draco's "to compromise your Malfoy honor."

"Back off." Draco scowled.

Snape looked shocked at the severe reprimand, and instantly turned sour. He leaned back in his seat as Draco sat in a lounge chair opposite of him. After a long silence, Snape folded his hands, looking deathly serious.

"Draco," he began, as if weighing his words, "do you feel like you have been in forced into this sexual relationship?"

"Of course." Draco answered stiffly.

"I must admit it is somewhat difficult for me to interpret your desires without directly invading your privacy." Snape said.

"A little too late for that." Draco mumbled.

"You have not exactly voiced your objections." Snape said cuttingly. "Therefore I am left only to deduce from your body language. Which has been rather showy in the past couple of weeks."

Draco could not deny that comment hit home. He hadn't been able to control himself lately.

"So tell me right now, Draco, without your father in the room, without your classmates around to judge you…do you want this?" Snape asked sternly.

"No." Draco said plainly. "I don't."

"Then I suppose you had better get some clothes on." Snape sneered.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of break had been rather dull. Snape had visited a couple of days before leaving; and Draco was relieved when his father had practically ignored him since that day where he had been forced to be more…involved. He was also glad that whatever was going on between his father and Snape had been rather quiet and very behind closed doors. Then again, he was avoiding the pair of them.

His mother had come home briefly for Christmas, showing all the signs of a woman who wished to get the holiday over with. If his parents weren't so devoted to each other, he would have thought they were going through a prolonged divorce. Thankfully, his parents showed some forms of affection still.

But lately Draco had been wondering if his mother knew about Snape and his father. She had to. A woman usually knows these things. But then again, it had come to a complete surprise for him…. Draco cursed himself for inadvertently calling himself a woman.

Returning to Hogwarts was in every way a blessing. Being away from his family with his fancy new clothes and his priceless (well, almost) new gifts had given him something to dwell on.

"Good to be back." Draco mumbled lying on the common room couch.

His friends were all gathered around, showing off their new things, but none of them compared to the majesty of Draco's gifts.

"I got this watch that tells the time, date, and the weather." Blaise shared.

Draco rolled his eyes. Watches.

"Look what I got Draco." Pansy said smiling.

It was a very fine string of pearls. Draco had an eye for jewelry, though he'd never admit it, and had to confess it was a fine item.

"I've been wanting a set of my own for years. I also have matching ear rings, but well, I was thinking they would be perfect to go to- to a ball in." She finished turning pink. Draco smirked as she studied his reactions.

"Yeah, pearls are classy." He said, making Pansy blush harder. He couldn't deny that he loved making her feel good. "What time do you have on that watch of yours Blaise?" Draco asked idly.

"11:30. It's cloudy tonight." He added, the face of the clock hazy.

"I think I'm going to turn in. I'll see you all in the morning." Draco said yawning loudly.

"Good-night Draco." Pansy called after him.

It wasn't until he was in his pajamas that he realized something was bothering him. Pulling his curtains closed he climbed into bed, completely awake.

Pansy was devoted to him. That was clear. But what would she think if she found out he had slept with Professor Snape- nearly- twice? Would she be interested in him anymore? Or would she be horrified? Maybe he himself was traumatized. If he wasn't he wouldn't be avoiding his father and Snape.

Sleep wasn't coming so quickly, and he found his thoughts racing. Perhaps he was just lonely, he thought with a sneer. But why would he be? He had a good amount of friends. But then again, he did feel better being in Snape's presence. He always had in the past. Well, maybe not so much when he was about to get reamed up the ass or sticking another mans penis in his mouth.

Snape was anything but physically attractive. But he couldn't deny there was a certain engaging calmness that surrounded the man. And even though Snape wasn't exactly the most _understanding_ person, at least he had tried to connect somewhat with his feelings. He had been genuine as he asked Draco what he wanted, even though it seemed a little late, and had honored his choices. And he was so damn honest.

Turning on his side, Draco fell into a deep sleep.

"What's a matter Weasel? Your parents getting poorer around Christmas, or just their taste in ugly sweaters?" Draco said with a cruel smirk.

"Get stuffed Malfoy." Ron said scathingly turning as red as the home-knit sweater he was wearing.

"You know, home-made gifts are kinda old-fashioned. But I guess when your parents are as poor as yours, they have to live like Quakers. Tell me, do your parents grow their own food? Do they churn their own butter? Do you bury meat in your back-yard?" Draco responded laughing.

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry Potter growled, now walking tall in his own knit sweater. "At least Ron's parents don't try to buy off his affection. Everything they give him is out of their own efforts, not leaching off the craftsmanship of other people and pretending money has anything to do with how much they care."

Draco scowled, not able to find a good response to this. Weasly was now looking as smug as ever, no longer showing the signs of obvious embarrassment.

"Whatever." Draco said looking bored. "I would rather take anything my parents offer me then wear your hobo clothes."

And he turned and left for his next class, his hand around his wand.

He hated to admit it, but …Potter was right. His parents did often throw nice expensive gifts his way, for little or no reason. He had almost always convinced himself they weren't trying to buy his loyalty or devotion, or affection with great ease. He couldn't help that his parents wanted him to have nice things. They were filthy rich. He would be more bitter if they were stingy, right?

But apparently these reasons weren't good enough to set his mind at peace, as he was in Potions class once more, finding it hard to concentrate. Snape was giving another long lecture, but he found his attention divided to the point he was just writing the notes written on the board without listening at all.

He turned around and watched Potter, who looked as bored as he felt. He felt a tremor of hatred pulse through him.

"Draco turn around and pay attention." Snape snapped.

"Sorry Professor." Draco mumbled.

The rest of the lesson was as boring as the beginning. Draco wondered if Snape was interested in Potions or if he just got some sick satisfaction about knowing practically everything there was to know about it. Draco knew he felt stupid when he compared his knowledge of magical plants to the substantially large list that was now written in his book-like binder. Thankfully, the bell had rang, indicating that class was over.

"Dismissed." Snape said in mid-sentence, looking quite cross. It was apparent that practically no one had listened to a word he had said… except maybe Granger. No. Defiantly only Granger.

As all students began to gather their things, there was a vast pit of general bad feelings drilling in Draco's stomach. Bad feelings was the only way he could describe it, and it was all because he knew Potters words had gone much farther then he possibly could have known.

"Draco, you're dismissed." Snape said commenting on his lack of packing things up. "Unless you weren't paying attention, which I can only assume from the glazed look in your eyes that -"

"I have to talk to you." Draco blurted out.

Snape pretty much responded in his usual Snape-like way. He looked into Draco's eyes and then waited until everyone was out of the room.

"What is it? I have another class to prepare for." Snape said softly.

"I just…" Draco started, feeling like a first year again, "I just feel like I can't be alone tonight. I'm lonely." Well, it was sort of true he supposed. 'Daddy and mommy don't really love me' sounded so much more pathetic.

Snape was visually unimpressed.

"And you thought that I was on call to provide you with some company?" he hissed.

"No no- no!" Draco said feeling somewhat alarmed. " That wasn't what I meant, I'm not asking for …_that_."

Snape said nothing, obviously waiting for an explanation.

"I just don't want to be alone." Draco said firmly. "Please?"

Snape huffed through his large nose, looking a little annoyed, but somewhat considering.

"It's not a good idea." Snape finally said. "You should get to your next class."

"Please Professor?" Draco said looking desperate. "You have no idea…"

"Spare me the theatrics Draco." Snape snapped.

"Look, I'm feeling really messed up right now." Draco pressed on. "And I just can't handle things on my own tonight."

These words seemed to have some affect on Snape, as he had not quickly dismissed him like he had before. Draco kept his game face on until Snape looked away and said,

"Fine. You know where my room is, I'm assuming?"

"Yes sir." Draco said trying not to sound too pleased.

"Make sure your classmates don't see you slipping out. Filch hardly walks the trail between the dungeons and the Slytherin Common Room, but if you're caught, you will not mention you were coming to see me. Is that clear?" Snape asked.

"Very much sir. Thank you." Draco said packing up his things.

Snape was now at his desk, shuffling through papers as Draco took one last glance back before slipping out of the classroom.

He had stayed up until 12:00 waiting for everyone to finally go to bed. It seemed like all of Slytherin had a quiet night, and before Draco left for Snape's room, he had put on his pajamas and grabbed his school robes. He silently stalked the hallway, swearing he'd stomp Miss Noris to death if she turned any corners.

Snape had seemed to be right though. He hadn't seen any sign of disturbance, Filch or otherwise. He had not even seen any of the ghosts, and felt rather relieved when he was in front of Snape's door. Before he could knock lightly, it swung open.

Snape was in a nightshirt and reading glasses, his bare feet touching the cold stone floor.

"Walk in quietly. I hope you brought your school robes with you." Snape whispered as Draco slipped in.

"I did." Draco said as Snape closed the door.

It was a modest room. Things weren't as in order as he had expected them to be, but then again, he didn't expect Snape to be writ with Obsessive Compulsive Disorder when the man was obviously so negligent with his hair. Books were scattered near the bedside, obviously the remainder of late night readings. There were some personal items on the dresser, but besides that, things were actually quite mundane.

" You can leave your clothes on the chair." Snape said. He was already climbing into bed. Draco thanked Merlin it was queen-size.

Snape was picking up one of the books that had formally lain on the floor. Draco realized it was the one he had seen him with on their previous…indulgence during break.

"Did you borrow that book from our library?" Draco asked slipping between the sheets. They smelled very clean.

"Yes." Snape said.

"Do you often borrow books from our library?"

"Let me finish this chapter, then we can talk all you wish." Snape said without looking at him.

Draco frowned. He wasn't used to being ignored, but it was becoming a much more common thing when he was around Snape.

"_Maybe he finds me childish._" Draco thought. He got himself comfortable in the bed, pulling the covers over his chest. "_ He certainly wasn't thrilled with the idea of me coming over. Not until he thought I was in a lot of distress._"

Snape snapped the book shut, and took off his reading glasses laying them on the side table.

"Do you mind if I shut off the light?" Snape asked.

"Go ahead." Draco replied. Soon he was covered in pitch-black darkness, and felt the bed moving as Snape repositioned himself between the covers.

"Now what's all this talk about feeling 'messed up' and 'not being able to handle things on your own'?" Snape asked. It was odd hearing him in a sea of black, much like talking to a disembodied voice.

Draco felt a comfortable heat that dulled his mind, but fought to keep his eyes open.

"Draco? Surely you haven't fallen asleep that fast." Snape scoffed.

"Potter said something stupid to me today." Draco said.

"Potter says stupid things often. Probably because Potter thinks stupid things." Snape scowled. Draco didn't need to see to know he was giving up one of his trademark "Potter" sneers to the darkness.

"I know, but this time it was sort of true." Draco responded, unable to keep the amount of discomfort from his voice.

"What did he say?" Snape asked.

"He said something about…my parents trying to buy off my affection…" Draco said shutting his eyes. This made no visual difference, but the act was reflexive.

"And you think he has some sort of insight?" Snape said his tone even.

"I'm not saying that I think my parents don't love me," Draco whispered, "just that sometimes I feel like, instead of really trying to earn my affection, they sort of put me in positions that are only possible through wealth and influence."

"And your affection for your parents needs to be earned?" Snape drawled.

"Th-that's not what I meant." Draco said.

"You think they give you opportunities and nice things because it is a substitute rather then a direct result for their care for you?"

"Look, I'm just saying I'd like to really get something from them that's not…expensive. Or showy. Something I can just say had some real personal attachment. I mean, Mrs. Weasel—Weasly knits those stupid sweaters for her kids every year-"

"Mrs. Weasly knits sweaters because that fits her gifts and resources. That is her way of showing gratitude because it fits her idea of a nice gift to her children. Your parents give you nice things and opportunities because it is well within their scope of resources. For them, that is personal attachment."

Draco felt crushed. Snape was, of course, right again. And he was feeling more foolish and childish by the second. He was being scolded by his professor, and looking rather bratty at the moment.

"And I cannot imagine your mother knitting such horrid sweaters." Snape whispered.

"I'm sorry." Draco said miserably.

"For what?"

"For being such a brat. And for bothering you with such trivial matters." Draco said to the darkness. "You're right, this was a bad idea."

Snape sighed in the darkness and he felt Snape's long fingers grab his own hand.

"You don't have to be sorry. I know how it feels to have insecurities about …parents. Realistically, it is not uncommon with children of wealthy couples to feel somewhat bought off." Snape said. "I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I?"

"No." Draco whispered as he felt Snape's long thumb tracing his knuckles. "Things have just been getting a little weird for me lately."

"You would do well to study more in Potions." Snape said.

"I'm sorry for not paying attention. Potter was distracting me." Draco said.

" Potter was less animate then a brain-dead slug." Snape replied.

"I meant what he said. It was ringing around my brain all day."

"So you feel better now?" Snape asked, obviously wanting to steer the conversation away from Harry.

"Yeah…." Draco said. Against his better judgement, he wrapped his fingers around Snape's and kissed his hand.

It didn't take long before Snape had rolled on Draco and was now kissing him.

"Wait-" Draco said pushing Snape away.

Snape hadn't made a sound, but Draco was grateful he couldn't see his face.

"Yes?" Snape said a little breathless, but a lot colder than what they had ended the conversation with.

"I don't mind you kissing me." Draco said, " But I really don't want to have sex."

"Forgive me. Sometimes I forget which Malfoy is in my bed." Snape said.

"I'm sorry if I upset you." Draco said, feeling really overwhelmed. He was just starting to feel like things were going smoothly. "I'm really sorry." He said choking up.

"Draco calm down. If anything, I should be apologizing to you…" Snape said, sounding really sincere but unsure. "You see…I have the body of a man who's been having sex for a while. I've sort of grown to expect it, men my age usually have."

Draco felt his eyes ceasing to water as he leveled his breathing. He was angry with himself for being so weak. He was sure his father wasn't weak like him at moments like these.

"And you have no idea how difficult it is to have a Malfoy between my sheets, sharing pillow talk without there being some sort of…sexual release." Snape added.

"Does my father really have pillow talk?" Draco said laughing through his previous upset.

"You would be _surprised_ at what people will tell you if they find you trustworthy enough." Snape said with a hint of humor.

"Does he talk about me?" Draco asked.

"Only when he's reminding me of the time you bit me on the leg. You were a terror of a two-year-old. And I was not a very good babysitter." Snape said.

"I don't remember you babysitting me."

"Like I said. You were a terror, and I had no patience for children."

"How hard did I bite?"

"Hard enough for me to want to smack you; I narrowly controlled myself. You didn't like me at all." Snape sighed.

"I bet you never thought I'd end up in bed with you." Draco said.

"That's probably true."

"If I kiss you, will you be able to...uh…"

"Yes." Snape said evenly. "But it's getting late."

"Goodnight." Draco said rolling over and gently prodding Snape's face with his thumb to find his lips. He didn't want to be mean, but finding his nose was the easiest way to navigate where things were on his face. Leaning over, he kissed him firmly on the lips, which his Professor returned.

And then it happened. Draco was getting horny again, and he felt a warm ticklish rush in his groin. Snape must have felt his hardness because he broke of the kiss and shifted.

"Stop at once Draco. You're going to get me heated and then we'll both be in a rough state; sleeping in the same bed trying to ignore each other." Snape groaned.

"I'll try not to shove my arse into your back then." Draco said laughing as he rolled over. "I tend to move around a lot."

"Oh Merlin, what have I gotten myself into?" Snape groaned. "You don't snore, do you?"

"I don't think so. If I do, no one has mentioned it."

"You never were one to take criticism. I suppose it is a Malfoy trait."

"Well then you better play nice."

"Ten points from Slytherin, for the _floundering_ attempt to manipulate a teacher. And go to sleep, I'll have none of this nonsense so late at night." Snape said as Draco felt him shift around once more.

Moments later he heard the sound of Snape snoring peacefully.

Draco was very reluctant to wake up that morning. He had been so comfortable in the unfamiliar bed, hugging his pillow and sharing in unified body heat.

"Get up you lazy boy." Snape hissed pulling down the covers. The air was freezing, which could only be brought by the cold weather and the merciless stone walls and floor.

Malfoy growled in protest, still clutching his pillow.

"You have to be at breakfast early. Your friends will be curious if you show up later then they. The result would be you struggling to explain how you have been roaming around all morning as you were not in the common room." Snape said grabbing his pillow and tearing it from his arms.

"Just five more minutes." Draco moaned, grabbing the pillow next to him, which had been Snape's.

"No." Snape said firmly. "Get up now or I will throw you out."

Draco sat up feeling very sulky. He was not a morning person, and he was sure Snape knew that. He rubbed his eyes and forced himself to tear away from Snape's half-naked body. The professor had pulled off his nightshirt and was clad only in his briefs. He studied his teachers jerky movements, and watched his skinny bed mate slip on his usual black robes.

"What are you waiting for? Get dressed." Snape hissed.

Draco got up and put on his clothes quickly. Snape had slipped into the bathroom, leaving Draco alone. He contemplated saying good bye, but that sounded way too girly and desperate, so Draco left soundlessly.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco had never thought himself a child, but he certainly felt like an adult as the day went by. Or, he had allowed himself to believe that before running into Potter on the Quidditch field and getting into a wizards duel.

"I've had it with you both." McGonagall hissed. "you're both too old to be fighting over trivial matters."

There was that mention of age again Draco realized nursing a broken left arm. If he wasn't avoiding his father, he would have written up a request for Potters suspension using the blood from above the scar-faced boys eye. It was bleeding into his mouth, which was satisfactory for the time being.

"You both should be ashamed of yourself. I know I am." McGonagall farther scolded shoving them both into Poppy's infirmary. "Get yourself cleaned up. And it's double detentions for both of you!"

Draco scowled, as Potter spat out some blood in reproach at McGonagall's retreating figure.

"Oh dear- what do you think you're doing?" Poppy shrieked looking at the bloody spit on the floor. "Sit down at once. The both of you!"

Draco sat down trying to avoid the boiling sensation in his stomach as Potter was healed first. His broken arm was much more alarming then any cut Potter sustained in their squabble. It was blatant favoritism, totally undeserved in his opinion.

Potter's left eye was starting to heal, and Poppy had moved on to Draco's arm. He impatiently held it out for her to heal, when all of a sudden he couldn't help but jump as the entrance door flew open and none other then Remus Lupin, looking as skinny and gangly as ever, drew Harry into a tight hug.

"OW- Watch it woman-- you're still supposed to heal me!" Draco shouted as Poppy jerked excitedly.

"Oh Harry, thank Merlin you're all right." Remus said smiling.

"Of course I'm okay." Harry replied smiling. "Malfoy's nothing I can't handle."

Draco had a very smart retort for this, but observed that the werewolf clearly had not noticed him being in the room before said comment. Lupin turned to Draco, looking at his arm, before turning back to Harry's blooded brow.

"You know better than to fight." Remus said somewhat gravely.

"What are you doing here?" Draco snapped ignoring the pain in his arm. "I thought they took out the trash here years ago."

"The only trash in Hogwart's is you!" Harry hissed.

"Calm down, both of you!" Poppy shouted in a deadly voice. " I will not have you disrupt others with your childish behavior!"

"I won't be any bother to you longer," Remus replied with a sad smile. "I'll talk to you later Harry. That's for sure." He turned and left without looking at Draco or explaining his sudden appearance.

Potter, to Draco's delight, looked exasperated and frustrated at the thought of his reunion with the traveling tramp being cut short.

"Can I leave now?" Potter asked.

"Yes, but don't be getting into any more fights or you'll be healing on your own." Poppy threatened.

"I heard you got in a fight today. A broken arm, for what?"

Draco winced visibly. Snape did not usually approach him in the hallways to engage in deep conversation. Dinner had just let out and he was on his way to the Common rooms, and he was now face to face with his greasy-haired Potions master.

"Potter was being an arse." Draco replied. He did not feel like explaining himself.

"Potter is always an arse. You're better then this Draco. Better than him." Snape hissed.

"Sorry father." Draco said rolling his eyes. He had a sharp intake of breath as he felt his professor slap him firmly across the face. Taking a quick glance around he, with little relief, observed no one had seen.

"Do not," Snape said pointing a long finger in his face, "disrespect me, or your father's name. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Draco said feeling his face burn with shame and anger.

"Now, what's this I hear about Lupin walking in today?" Snape asked slowly.

"You're asking me as if I know anything about it." Draco snapped. "Sir." He added reflecting on Snape's impatient sneer. "Is it important what the filthy beast does?"

"Could be." Snape replied softly. "He would not risk coming back here if it did not mean _something_."

"He was just checking up on Potter." Draco said sourly. "Nothing special."

Snape stroked his chin thoughtfully as Draco shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. His cheek was burning, and it was putting him in a worse mood then usual. He was certain that no professor was allowed to strike him, and the fact that Snape had made him feel that the liberties he was taking was crossing the line. He didn't want to be viewed as weak, as he had pride in being a Malfoy, and Malfoy's were never weak.

"Alright, I suppose you don't know anything." Snape purred, returning from his thoughts. "If you see Lupin roaming the halls, come get me. Even you can manage that."

"I don't have time to be your errand boy." Draco growled. "And if it's so bloody important, and I'm such a fuck up, you can do it yourself."

"Don't be obtuse." Snape hissed grabbing Draco's arm roughly.

"Get. Off." Draco snarled dangerously. He watched Snape's lip curl unpleasantly as the grip slowly loosened. "I don't know where you got the idea you could touch me, but you're wrong."

Snape's raised his eyebrows slightly, and his sneer became less pronounced. Draco, even though he was righteously angry, could not summon up the courage to turn and walk away. The business of students was slowly starting up and footsteps was reverberating through the hall.

"We will talk about this later." Snape said darkly. "Until then, try to control yourself."

"Same to you." Draco mumbled as Snape stalked away.

That night, at dinner, Draco could not manage to get himself to eat. He picked through his food, shoving it around his plate as to not look idle and dull. However, he was sure his housemates had picked up on his sudden unsocial behavior. Pansy had been keeping her distance, except for the occasional conversation, she was all smiles and waves.

The loss of her constant fawning made him feel less competent as a man.

He had considered being more open and investing into events like Quidditch next year. He was worried that if he started up the season he wouldn't be able to keep up his grades on top and disappoint his father.

Draco got up from his seat and walked towards the Slytherin Common Room. It wasn't much later that he felt a hand grasp him on the shoulder, startling him. He turned dramatically and felt his knee collide with someone.

"OOF!"

Draco turned to see Snape, a deep shade of pink, hunched over grabbing part of the wall. The professor opened his mouth several times, only to shut it systematically. Draco noticed with some amusement that he had accidently kneed him in the groin.

"I'm so sorry Professor Snape." Draco apologized, hiding a creeping smirk.

Snape said nothing but continued through a series of deep breaths. Eventually, he straightened up. His face was still pink, and he had an ugly sneer on his face.

"Kindly," He spat with some difficulty, "refrain from attacking me in the near future."

"Then don't sneak up on me." Draco said. "Sir." he added as, once again, Snape flashed him a look of anger.

"I need you to come with me to my quarters." Snape said swallowing hard.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Draco inquired sarcastically.

"Draco, don't patronize me." Snape hissed. "I have no desire to test my patience against a sullen, neurotic teenager."

Draco clenched his teeth to keep from saying anything as offensive that was coming to mind. Snape slowly walked away, leaving him to stew in his own displeasure. Draco waited a few minutes before slipping down into the dungeons. Once again he was faced with the closed door leading to Snape's room. Only there was no comfort to be had, and his relationship with Snape had been strained of late.

The door opened and Draco found that Snape was sitting in a lounge chair. Snape motioned for him to take the seat, and Draco could not disobey him.

"There are some things I wish to discuss with you." Snape said carefully. " I must ask your pardon if you felt that, ah, invaded your comfort zone."

"You hit me." Draco said blatantly.

"You deserved that." Snape replied. "It was open palm. You were being disrespectful."

"Then you grabbed me hard." Draco hissed.

"I am sorry." Snape said, his face passive. "And as a part of that apology, I'm going to tell you something that should never leave this room."

The silence hung heavily as Draco crossed his arms and waited on Snape.

"When I was young..." Snape said choosing his words carefully, "I did not have a very good home-life. I'm not telling you this because I want your pity."

Draco straightened himself in his chair. He had never heard anything about Snape's past, nothing but the usual "he was good at potions" and even "great at the Dark Arts". He could not help but be very curious.

"My father was not a very admirable by any means. He was often threatening towards my mother, and ultimately towards me." Snape paused, the words sunk into Draco like some dreary fairy tale. No longer was he exasperated, but intrigued. "When my father was angry, he would first take it out on my mother. And then, once she was no longer animate, he would turn to me."

"I'm sorry." Draco said without thinking.

"Don't." Snape hissed looking highly offended. "I am not seeking any sort of sympathy from you."

Draco didn't know what to say, so he kept silent.

"In the beginning it was only shouting. Just yelling matches between my mother and father." Snape continued. "He progressed to accusing me of whatever offense came to mind. He would say anything to crush me. I had to learn to dull myself to his words. Pretty soon, I was numb to his angry rants, and when he saw he could no longer destroy me with words, he became physical."

Draco felt a sickeningly strong interest in Snape's story, which he played down by looking at his nails. He shifted in his seat, but still kept quiet so that he would not interrupt his professor.

"My father would never hit me in front of my mother. So he would make sure she was well out of the way before he came to me. I was nearly 8 when I got my first black eye, along with many bruises. He was reckless, and it wasn't long before my school teachers started having suspicions of abuse." Snape said, his face completely blank. "The point is, he couldn't hurt me that way. So he did so ...another way."

Draco's eyes met Snape's, and he felt a cold haunting chill go down his spine. The professor barely had his mouth open, but he spoke as if he were reciting a morbid poem rather then the history of his own life.

"I don't believe my mother ever knew." Snape said softly. "She probably couldn't have helped me. But I remember thinking...that I never felt he had the right to touch me. And even though at that young age I knew little of how to deal with sexual abuse, I knew it was wrong and that he was to blame, not me."

Draco felt a very uncomfortable lump in his throat. It was painful, and linked with a ache in his gut. Snape's eyes, no longer ghosty, did not linger but stayed upon his own.

"I never want you to feel the way I did when my father took liberties with my body." Snape said. " But sometimes I think I have already done too much damage; and it is agonizing to wonder if I am turning into him." Snape leaned forward in his chair, and Draco felt his heart hammering against his chest. "Draco, please understand, I don't want to be like him. I don't want to be a monster."

"You're not." Draco whispered, the tightening in his throat making it nearly impossible to talk. And, with that, Draco leaned in and kissed Snape on the mouth.

Snape did not respond, but sat there, frozen as Draco leaned back feeling unsure of himself. He could see the gears turning in Snape's head as the only sound was the two of them breathing.

"I do care about you professor." Draco found himself insisting. "And even though the past events between us haven't been easy, I never linked you with a-uh-you know...monster."

Draco tried not to be caught off guard as he felt Snape lean against him and kiss him. A rush of stimulation dulled his senses as he realized Snape was eagerly making out with him. Snape's hands were on the armrests, his leg was resting next to Draco's thigh, and he was towering over him, fully aroused.

"_Damn the consequences._" Draco thought semi-coherently as he rubbed the bulge in Snape's pants. Snape responded swiftly, and without breaking the kiss, he began taking off his robes.

Draco broke off trying to get a breath of air. He felt drunker then a dwarf after war-time and began stripping himself. Snape had already gotten a head start and was down to his briefs and socks after kicking off his shoes.

"Please tell me you want this." Snape said huskily. "I don't think I could stop if you refused me."

"Yeah- I want it." Draco replied slipping off his own pants.

"This isn't out of pity, is it?" Snape asked.

"Of course not." Draco said standing up naked. "I don't feel sorry for you." he added with a smirk.

Snape embraced him and starting making out with him once more. The older man's erection was rubbing against Draco's pubic area, causing little waves of delight. Draco felt prepared this time, probably because he willing.

Draco reached down Snape's briefs and grabbed his penis, causing Snape to moan in his mouth. He rubbed the head with his thumb, and gently played with Snape's piss hole which was now spurting pre-cum.

"_This is much easier now that I know what he likes._" Draco thought as Snape become progressively more aroused; his eyes were half-closed and he was moaning heavily as Draco rubbed his thumb harder against his urethra.

A knock at the door sliced through the atmosphere, causing Draco to stop dead. Snape's eyes snapped open, and there was such a look of intense displeasure on the older man's face, Draco feared to move. Snape walked forward towards the door, and Draco's hand slipped out from his briefs.

"It's Lupin." Snape whispered in savage disgust. "Take your clothes quickly and stay in the bathroom. Lock it from the inside, and don't make a sound."

"Severus? This is urgent." Lupin's muffled voice said through the door.

"Fuck." Snape cursed waspishly as he slipped on his pants and robes. Draco hastily gathered his clothes feeling cheated and silently made his way to the bathroom.

"What is it Lupin?" Snape asked barring his teeth as he answered the door.

"Order business." Remus replied, giving Snape a questioning look. "Is there something wrong? You look flustered."

Snape said nothing, but gave Remus a look that clearly stated he was not going to answer any of his questions.

"Come in." Snape said swinging open the door. Remus walked in, observing the room mildly as Snape sat. "What's this about?"

"I need some more inside information about the werewolf pack that...uh-"Remus fumbled his eye caught sight of something on the floor.

Snape turned to see that a pair of Draco's shoes and underwear had been left on the floor. They were quite obviously not Snape's, as the shoes were Hogwart's standard uniform and too small. The underwear was, frankly, not his.

"Severus," Remus said seriously, "I really hope that does not belong to a...male student."

Snape eyes pierced into Remus, with a look of pure loathing.

"I'm not one to judge, but if you're sleeping with a student-"

"It's Draco." Snape said. "And it's consensual. His father knows."

Remus' face darkened and he folded his hands in his lap.

"Severus, that doesn't make it right. You know more then anybody how Lucius Malfoy...is."

"That's right. I do. I'm sleeping with him as well." Snape replied.

Remus opened his mouth in shock and shot Snape an incredulous look.

"Did you want the details?" Snape asked. "Or do you have enough incriminating statements?"

"Have you gone mad?" Remus said. "You're having sex with Lucius Malfoy? And his son? How could this possibly help the Order?"

"I'm not doing it for the Order." Snape snarled. "If it were so, Dumbledore would know about it. Surely your mind isn't that dull."

"If Lucius Malfoy finds out you're a spy, he might suspect Draco is involved." Remus replied alarmed. "You're going to put his life in danger for your own enjoyment?"

"Are you seriously counseling me on my personal affairs?" Snape spat. "What good will it do to tell Dumbledore? Are you going to have me kicked out of Hogwarts? If anything, Lucius is more loyal to me, less suspecting of my betrayal, and I am more safe. That is, if this had anything to do with the Order. Which it does not."

"I can't believe you're having sex with a 17 year-old student. Don't you find anything perverse about that?" Remus shot back.

"I am not going to sit here and listen to you call me a pervert." Snape hissed. "You can show yourself out."

"Severus, I'm not trying to be your enemy." Remus said frustrated rising from his chair. "I'm worried things are going to fall apart and you won't be able to dig yourself out of a hole. And no, I am not going to tell Dumbledore. But I am concerned for Draco."

Snape frowned, got up and opened the door. "I trust I don't have to repeat myself."

Remus took one deep breath, and walked out, shaking his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius had been sitting on his couch all afternoon absorbing all that Remus had told him. Remus was worried as he watched his childhood friend unusually quiet, rubbing his chin.

"Snape's sleeping with Lucius and...admitted to molesting Draco?" Sirius repeated this question even though the conversation had been over for twenty minutes.

"It wasn't molesting...but yes, he had no indication of hiding it." Remus replied. "I told him I wouldn't tell Dumbledore."

"Why not?" Sirius asked leaning forward as if offended.

"Because, as much as I hate it, it is Snape's personal business. And it hasn't gotten in the way of Order business...yet." Remus said shifting in an armchair.

"I'm going to say something." Sirius growled.

"Snape will know I told you. Then he'll blame me."

"Who cares!?" Sirius shouted jumping up from the couch. "What if that arsehole goes after Harry!? What will I say to him? 'Yes, I knew Snape was raping little boys, but Remus made a promise not to tell.' Sorry old friend," he said gnashing his teeth. "That just doesn't cut it for me."

"First off," Remus said calmly ignoring Sirius' display, "Snape wasn't raping anyone. He said it was consensual."

"That's probably a lie." Sirius shot back. "Honestly, can you see anyone wanting to have sex with Snape? Disturbing at best."

"Secondly, Draco's young, but he's hardly a 'little boy'."

Sirius snorted.

"Third of all," Remus sighed, "I don't think he is the least bit interested in Harry. He looks an awful lot like James, and I don't recall Snape ever finding James desirable. I'm sure you can also testify to that."

"Hey-- Harry's a good looking kid!" Sirius replied defensively. " Snape's queerish interest might steer him in Harry's direction."

Remus couldn't help but hide a laugh. "'Queerish interest'? You really think so?"

"This is not funny." Sirius scolded. "I'm Harry's godfather, and if there's a chance that he's in danger and I didn't do all I could to avoid it-- how would I be able to live with myself?"

"Alright." Remus said seriously. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. It's just that I told you this out of confidence, and I told Snape I wouldn't tell Dumbledore. I just don't want to look like I can't keep my promises."

"Oh please, like we owe Snape anything." Sirius huffed. "You know what he's doing is wrong and disgusting. I mean, Merlin, we all thought he couldn't get anymore revolting. Snape is seriously fucked up."

"Maybe." Remus replied. "But I still don't want you to mention it to Dumbledore."

"Fine." Sirius huffed. "But I'm telling Harry."

Remus opened his mouth, but decided against it. Sirius was notorious for doing whatever he felt like: for bad or for good. And he didn't feel much like arguing.

SSS

The Order meeting had been going really badly. It was ridiculous to expect everyone to be successful in their roles against Voldemort, but it seemed the only person who was having progress was Snape- which he pointed out very bluntly to everyone's annoyance. Naturally, this irritated Sirius more then any other Order members, but Dumbledore lightened the mood slightly concluding things could get much worse and everyone was capable of doubling their efforts.

"Please do stay for dinner Albus." Mrs. Weasley begged when the meeting had finalized. "I've made more than enough."

"Ah, no doubt you have. But I must politely, and painfully decline Molly." Dumbledore said with a sorry grin. "I've got much business to attend to, and not a chance it can wait. "

As he rose off his seat, Snape got up on his feet and silently slipped out of the kitchen. Sirius took no time to leave after him, and dodged a very hungry Tonks who stumbled through the doorway.

"One minute Snape. I want a word with you." Sirius hissed in the darkened room. Snape paused before exiting the hallway where Sirius' screaming mother was ready to vex all she found unworthy.

"What could you possibly have to say that's worth anything to me Black? It's not as if you were burdened with anything important for the Order." Snape said silkily.

"This isn't about the Order." Sirius said stepping closer to Snape, "It's about you."

"I don't have time for your pathetic aspersions." Snape spat. " So unless you have something meaningful to say, you're just going to have to wait until the world gets less important or you become more useful."

"Word on the street is that you like little boys." Sirius said in a hushed, vicious voice.

"I see." Snape said in a low tone. "You've been talking to the werewolf. And no doubt you're just waiting to tattle to Dumbledore... or are you going to try to blackmail me? It won't work. Who would believe you knew anything about my personal life when you're hiding in your hole? Clearly you've been making up stories in a state of melodramatic brooding."

"I'm getting really tired of your mouth, _Snivellus_." Sirius growled clenching his fists. Snape's eyes flashed dangerously, and his lip curled. " If you touch Harry-"

Snape's face flickered from shocked to entertained as he cut Sirius off with a cruel, sharp laugh.

"You're worried about me touching Potter?" Snape said with a smile showing his teeth. "That's what this is about?"

"You heard me." Sirius replied glowering, his fists still clenched.

"Poor, confused, moronic Black." Snape chided softly. "I wouldn't touch Potter if it meant saving his life. I wouldn't touch Potter if it meant destroying the Dark Lord, and," Snape said with a triumphant smile, "I wouldn't touch Potter if it meant I'd never have to hear, see, or read about his whiney, woeful self for the rest of my days. Although, I must admit you make it sound most tempting the way you've silently tortured yourself over the matter."

"You sick minded _fuck_." Sirius scowled. "I'll tear you apart with my bare hands and have you on your knees begging me to kill you."

"Bravo." Snape mocked, "What a very vividly implausible situation. We both know the only thing you're capable of is cowering in your dead parents house."

Sirius lunged at Snape, who was halfway through drawing his wand before being punched squarely in the jaw. Any ounce of self control was lost as Snape struggled in vain while Sirius continued to pummel him with his fists. The sound of Snape's shouting, coupled with Sirius' curses caused a few members of the Order to abandon their meals.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Kingsley Shacklebolt shouted as other Order members crowded the room.

"He attacked me!" Both Snape and Sirius replied in unison.

Remus Lupin narrowed his eyebrows as Tonks was looking from a bloody Snape to a breathless Sirius with shock. Sirius had enough sense to swiftly rise and scurry away from Snape as Mad-Eye Moody walked toward them.

" Dumbledore won't like this." Mad-Eye barked. " Unless, you got a good reason for beating the shit out of our spy?"

Snape's face darkened as he wiped a wad of blood off his face with his dirty sleeve. Sirius shifted, looking angry but shamed as he remained tight-lipped and sullen. Molly Weasley gave them both a glare so somber, Sirius backed into the corner feeling more like a trapped animal then a person. A weighty silence went by, but there was no explanation.

"Excuse me," Snape said vindictively as he pushed himself to his feet, "But I have matters to attend to."

"Don't you want to clean yourself up?" Tonks asked.

"The idea of me spending another moment in this horrid house is as unappealing as the owner." Snape replied scathingly.

"Believe me, you're not welcome here." Sirius shot as Snape stomped loudly into the hallway. Sirius quickly exited the room before Mrs. Weasley had time to farther scold him. Only Tonks followed as he leapt up the stairs, not looking back.

"What was that all about?" She asked as Sirius shut the door behind them.

"Can you keep a secret?" Sirius said turning towards her. She could barely make out his face in the dim lighting.

"Of course." She stammered wincing at his foul mood.

"Snape's been endangering us all." Sirius said marching toward a fireplace. "He's been sleeping with the enemy."

"Sleeping with the enemy?" Tonks inquired looking worried.

"Yeah. He's involved with Lucius Malfoy. Who knows what secrets he's been sharing."

"A-are you sure?" Tonks said as she watched her cousin grab something off the mantle.

"And, you'll love this," Sirius insisted, " he's been sleeping with Draco Malfoy too."

"Draco!? Did you tell Dumbledore?" Tonks said rushing to Sirius' side. "If he's not on our side, we're in extreme danger!"

"That's what I thought." Sirius growled kneeling toward a now roaring fire. "But Remus made me promise not to say anything. He doesn't think it's important. And who would believe me anyway? I've been stuck here for months."

"I would believe you." Tonks said softly.

"Dammit." Sirius cursed.

"What?"

"Harry's not near the common room fire. He must be asleep." Sirius said standing up. He silently stared at Tonks before saying, "I'm going to warn him."

"Sirius-- you can't!" Tonks panicked.

"I have to!" Sirius insisted. "Don't try to stop me."

"You know I won't." Tonks said gloomily. " I'm going with you."

Sirius' mood shifted and he was smiling.

"But," Tonks said, "if someone sees us, the story is I caught wind of you leaving and went after _you_."

"Fair enough." Sirius replied flippantly. "Grab your broom."

"We can't fly there. It'll take us all night." Tonks replied.

"I know, I helped install a port key with Arthur. It will take us outside of the Hogwarts grounds. But I don't know the password to the Gryffindor tower, so we're going to have to sneak in through the window." Sirius said.

"Have you thought about doing this before?" Tonks asked suspiciously.

"Maybe." Sirius said with a mischievous grin.

SSS

"So how much does Malfoy know about the Order?" Tonks asked as she and Sirius walked toward the school.

"Er," Sirius said uncomfortably, "enough I suppose."

"No wonder everybody but him has been failing this month. Remus says the other werewolves are extremely suspicious of him lately."

"Yeah." Sirius agreed. "We're almost there." he said getting on his broom and kicking off. Tonks trailed behind him up to a very long but slim window.

"Harry." Sirius called. "Harry, wake up."

But no one came to the window.

"Tonks, toss me a pebble." Sirius whispered. Tonks grabbed a few loose stones from the side of the tower and handed it over. Sirius flung them at the sleeping figure, causing a few cracks of sound. "Oh shit."

"What?" Tonks asked alarmed.

"That's not Harry." Sirius said ducking down.

"If someone sees us-"

"I know, I know. They just all look the same in this light." Sirius hissed.

Tonks flew to the window silently before chuckling into her hand. "Sirius-- this is the Gryffindor's girls dorm!"

"Oops." Sirius grinned. "That's right. No wonder this tower looked so familiar."

"You stupid sod." Tonks laughed punching his arm playfully. "You would have terrified those girls. A convicted killer throwing stones through their window!"

Sirius and Tonks couldn't help but burst out in muffled laughter. They were almost in tears before they found the boys Gryffindor tower.

"Harry." Sirius called again, but he couldn't keep his voice from quivering as Tonks broke out in giggles. "Harry wake up."

Tonks waited in anticipation as she heard someone come to the window.

"Who's there?" Harry said softly.

"Hullo Harry." Sirius said popping up into view on his broom. Harry muffled a sound of shock as he stepped back surprised.

"What are you doing here?" he said looking around to see if anyone was awake.

"I have to talk to you. You weren't downstairs near the fire, so I had to come in person." Sirius replied. "Tonks came with me."

"Wotcher Harry!" Tonks said flying up to the window.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he helped Tonks through the window. Her foot got caught but he managed to keep her from stumbling.

"Listen Harry, I want you to avoid Snape as much as possible." Sirius said walking over to him and grabbing him by the arms.

"I already do." Harry replied.

"If Snape gives you a detention, you have my permission not to go." Sirius said. "In fact, I order you not to go to any of his detentions."

"That's great, but why?" Harry asked clearly puzzled.

"Because Snape is a pedophile, and he'll try to touch you." Sirius said softly.

There was a long silence that was only broken by Ron's snores. Harry stared at Sirius' extremely solemn expression with raised eyebrows.

"...What?" Harry said.

"He's sick. And he'll do anything to destroy your booming innocence." Sirius scowled.

"I thought we were warning Harry about Snape's traitorous ways." Tonks sighed. "Wait-- he is a traitor-- right Sirius?"

"Probably." Sirius shrugged.

"_Probably_? Probably!?" Tonks hissed. "Do you have any idea how much shit I'll catch if Dumbledore knew I helped you sneak into Hogwarts? A lot-- too much to ride on 'probably'!"

"Shhh!" Harry shushed as Ron rolled over.

"Snape has already seduced Malfoy." Sirius explained. Harry looked extremely disturbed as Sirius added, "Senior and junior."

"This is not a warning-- this is gossip!" Tonks hissed angrily. " I can't believe I fell for this."

"This is a joke, right?" Harry asked looking pale.

"No joke. I have to go." Sirius said as Tonks loomed beside him looking livid. " Write me frequently, and never hesitate to contact me or Remus if Snape tries anything-- and I mean anything-- on you. Don't accept any food or drink from him-- and don't let him drag you into any empty hallways. And remember, nothing is too embarrassing to tell your Godfather. It's not your fault."

"W-what?" Harry stammered as Tonks and Sirius mounted their brooms.

"Good-bye Harry." Sirius called as he waved before disappearing into the night.

Harry stood there for a whole minute, reviewing exactly what had happened before feeling sick all over again.

SSS

Authors Note: I couldn't help but add a Sirius and Tonks chapter. Honestly, I'm not sure if people are still reading this. But I've got well over a thousand hits, so I guess you all are just too lazy or embarrassed to comment.

Reading my story, I totally understand. HA!


	6. Chapter 6

Draco thanked the gods that it was finally starting to warm up. Hogsmeade was packed with students who were in their Fall jackets, running around from shop to shop to spend their left-over Christmas money.

"Hey Draco." Pansy greeted running up to him. "You'll never believe who is running loose in The Three Broomsticks."

"Who?" He asked.

"That werewolf Lupin." Pansy replied offended, as if she had been bitten. " Potter and his loser friends are there too, so you might want to avoid that place."

Draco wondered, after almost being avoided himself for a month, why Pansy chose now of all times to talk to him. She beamed up at him, expecting praise of some sort, so he smiled weakly.

"Yeah, that pub sucks anyway." Draco replied. "It always smells like wet dog and mold. Do you want to go to The Hog's Head? The bartender is a bit looney, but sometimes he serves me alcohol."

"Sure!" Pansy smiled. He had a feeling he would need a good drink to get over the past three months.

Draco and Pansy walked in and found there was a moderate crowd of adults spread between the dirty pub. Pansy looked like she was having second thoughts as she glanced at the rougher group of men getting drunker by the second. He ignored this as he stepped toward the old bartender who was glancing at a picture of a goat that was hung up on the filthy wall.

"Two screwdrivers." Draco said slapping some money on the counter. (Screwdrivers are common classic beginner drinks.)

The bartender swiveled around and glanced at the pair of them before getting their drinks.

"What is this?" He said with a laugh, " You think you can just come off the good-ship lollipop and drop in to get pissed? I don't sell to minors. Especially Hogwarts students."

A crowd of men guffawed as Pansy shrank into Draco's side, clearly embarrassed. Draco remained stoney faced and shot the bartender a scathing look.

"I have money, and you have product to sell." Draco said in a cold voice. " If you think I can't get alcohol elsewhere, you're a naive fool."

"Alright, calm down." The bartender mumbled grabbing Draco's money off the counter. Clearly his previous refusal had been for show. "Just don't tell your Headmaster."

The bartender came back with two screwdrivers with two straws in them. Draco grabbed the drinks off the counter and sat down at a corner table where there was few participants. Pansy looked over her shoulder at the men who had joined in the bartenders teasing before sitting down.

"This place is dirty." Pansy said as she watched Draco throw away the straw on the floor.

"It's the only place I know that sells to minors." he replied taking a sip.

Pansy tried her drink, and made a face.

"It tastes terrible." She said. He shrugged, but she kept drinking it. Pretty soon she was giggling a little more than usual. "You know, I always thought you were the best."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"I mean, you're so confident and put together." she replied. "Nothing touches you."

"_Except Snape. Merlin, she has no idea._" Draco thought rolling his eyes. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"What's that?" Pansy asked pointing behind him.

Draco turned around to see a small plastic bag full of what looked like colored, round candies with symbols stamped into them laying on the table behind him. He picked it up and saw there was about 40 pellets.

"Candy I guess." he said. He was about to leave it on the table but the bartender had walked up to him to take their drinks away.

Draco stuffed the bag in his robe pocket and decided that now was the time to leave. Pansy wasn't feeling well, so she thanked Draco before joining some of her girl friends.

"Lightweight." He mumbled to himself before leaving for Hogwarts.

SSS

Draco sat down at dinner, slightly annoyed that the screwdriver had not had enough vodka to give him a buzz. He glanced up from his plate to see Snape giving Lupin a very suspicious glare, who was ignoring the professor completely. Draco wondered if maybe he should have gone to The Three Broomsticks after all to snoop around. He shifted his gaze and was disgusted to see Harry studying him, deep in thought. He furrowed his brow annoyed before Harry wisely looked away.

Snape had gotten out of his seat and was walking away from the Great Hall silently. Draco decided that his dinner was uninteresting and unwanted, so he left his table thinking perhaps he would catch up with the potions master and see if there was any reason the werewolf was there.

Snape was a fast walker, but Draco had trotted up to him at last. The grown man turned as he heard footsteps falling heavily behind him.

"Draco." Snape acknowledged looking down on him. "Is there something wrong?"

"No professor." Draco said catching his breath as soundlessly as he could. " Just not hungry I suppose."

Snape remained motionless as Draco awkwardly searched for something to say. Sensing the lapse of conversation, Snape cleared his throat and bowed a little before turning to leave. Draco, feeling foolish, shoved his hands in his pockets. He pulled out the plastic bag of candy with intentions of throwing it away in the trash-can of an empty classroom when Snape froze in mid-turn.

"Uh, did you want one?" Draco offered raising the bag, misinterpreting Snape's pause for interest.

Snape was silent but Draco was alarmed to see how angry he was getting. There was such a mixture of shock and fury etched across the professors face. Draco couldn't see how he could have been more offended unless he had offered him a bag of little Voldemorts. In one cross movement Snape tore the bag from his hands, incredulous to his astonishment.

"Where did you get this?" Snape seethed gripping Draco by the arm with his other free hand.

"I-found it." Draco replied wide-eyed. "You can throw it away, I don't want it."

"You found it?" Snape inquired in a soft, dangerous voice. "It was just laying around?"

"Yeah." Draco insisted. He was horrified as Snape's upper lip twitched unpleasantly.

"Alright. Where did you find it?" Snape asked.

Draco swallowed, his mind racing. He wasn't sure if Snape would punish him for drinking underage, but he was positive the bartender would ban him if word got out The Hog's Head was serving Hogwarts students. His silence caused Snape to give him a very dirty look before dragging him into an empty classroom and slamming the door shut.

"It's not mine-!" Draco stammered.

"Silence." Snape ordered pushing him into a chair. He paced a few steps before looking at the bag as if it held dark magic. "How long have you been doing drugs?"

Draco did a half gasp, half laugh at the question. "Drugs? I thought it was candy."

Snape looked the nervous teen in the eyes with disapproval before clicking his tongue. "You really thought it was candy?"

"Yes, and I swear I was going to throw it away." Draco pleaded.

"It's ecstasy." Snape replied stalking over with the bag in hand. " A muggle narcotic, and the amount you've found is worth a bit of money. You haven't eaten any, have you?"

"No sir." Draco replied. "I haven't offered it to anyone either."

"Except me." Snape said. Draco felt his face redden. "Very well. You're excused."

SSS

"_Oh gods._" Draco thought in potions class as he watched Snape march toward the class. "_I offered him drugs._"

"Today we will be brewing an antidote to severe burns." Snape said. "There is a common mistake amateurs make by letting the potion boil too long. As I have warned you, I expect none of your potions to be burned. You will be in a pairs as shown."

Snape flicked his wand and Draco, once more, groaned as his and Harry's names were placed together.

"_This has got to be some sick joke._" Draco thought grinding his teeth. He had no clue why Snape insisted he and his enemy be lab partners. "Let's get this over with." He scowled as Harry brought his ingredients to his table. Draco started to copy instructions, watching out of the corner of his eye as Harry stared at him silently.

"What's your damage scar-head?" Draco snapped uncomfortably.

Harry said nothing but began to prepare the potion. His muteness unnerved Draco more than any insult would have. Ten minutes later, the Gryffindor still was as silent as the grave.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Draco hissed, causing Harry to look up. " Why are you always staring at me?"

"It's just a rumor, that's all." Harry said shrugging. Draco could tell he was holding back.

"What rumor?"

"The one about you and Snape." Harry said casually.

Draco felt his insides twist with discomfort and alarm.

"You had better not be spreading any dumb rumors about me Potter." Draco scowled forgetting the potion completely.

"Don't you want to know what it's about?" Harry asked smirking.

Draco balled his fist in anger. If he said no, it would look like he already knew what it was. If he said yes, there would be a possibility that someone would overhear, and the rumor could cause a disaster-- if it was not already spreading through-out the school. Draco looked around, everyone seemed absorbed in their potions, and no one was giving him funny looks except Potter.

" Fuck you." Draco mumbled.

"Do you kiss Snape with that mouth?" Harry whispered laughing.

Draco's balled fist lashed out and smashed into Harry's face, causing his glasses to snap.

"You bastard!" Harry choked holding his bleeding nose.

Snape was there in an instant, pushing the two of them apart while extinguishing the fire under their botched potion.

"What happened here?" Snape asked Draco sternly, ignoring Harry's gushing nose. Students were starting to huddle around them curiously. "Back to your potions!" Snape shouted as he dragged both Harry and Draco to his desk.

"Well?" Snape sneered looking between the both of them.

"Malfoy punched me." Harry accused, his hand bloodied.

"I'm not blind Potter." Snape hissed. " Care to explain why?"

"He provoked me sir." Malfoy whined. "He said he was spreading false rumors about me."

"No doubt." Snape said looking at Harry with disgust. "Detention Potter. 8 o'clock tonight, don't be late."

"That's so unfair!" Harry shouted, causing Snape's sneer to deepen. "I'm the one bleeding!"

"Be quiet you stupid boy." Snape ordered. "Unless you want another detention." Harry glared defiantly back at Snape, but was silent. "I didn't think so. Malfoy, clean up your potion. Potter, go to the infirmary."

SSS

Authors Note: I'm sure you're all wondering, "just what did Snape do with that bag of ecstasy?" Well don't worry readers, Snape's days of experimental drug use are over. No doubt Snape found some way to dispose of it.

Anyway, I decided to update because the last chapter wasn't really Snape/Draco centered.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: I felt like now was a good time to pick up one of my older fics.

SsSsSsS

Harry had a hard time explaining to Madam Pomfrey how he could have a broken nose when there was no Quidditch match to participate in. The idea that she found it ludicrous it was not an accident, but a deliberate attack was somewhat flattering, but all the same he was getting annoyed with the rather frequent visits.

"McGonagall was in here not too long ago, looking for a stray cat named Yammy-"

"That's fascinating," Harry interrupted, hoping he looked sincere, "but I really need to leave as soon as possible. I have homework."

She gave him a look-over as he pressed a tissue two his ever-healing nose. He hoped she was satisfied, because really, she had kept him there all day. He wasn't going to do homework, but tell Hermione and Ron everything about Snape. He'd been mulling "Sirius' warning" over in his mind, and had decided he would sooner serenade a love song to Voldemort than attend an unsupervised detention with his pedophile potions master.

"Alright. Just don't touch it, even if it's itchy."

Harry thanked her and found himself rushing into the Gryffindor Common Room. Neville and Hermione was studying, while Ron, trying to be part of the group but failing, distracted himself by messing up the feather part of his quill.

"Harry- are you okay?" Hermione said looking at his nose. She always did worry far too much about him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, I've got to tell you something I couldn't tell you at breakfast." Harry replied. Neville shot them all an uncomfortable look, clearly debating how to excuse himself from the tight-nit group.

"As long as it's not about gillywops or whatever they bloody hell they're called." Ron said throwing a distasteful look at his Herbology book.

"Gillyweed." Harry said quickly. "But that's not important. So...good-bye Neville..."

"Harry!" Hermione scolded.

"What? He won't leave." Ron said out of the corner of his mouth.

"That's okay, you guys don't have to fight over me." Neville said softly, walking upstairs toward the boys dormitory.

"That was so mean of you." Hermione said looking offended. "Now he won't help us with Herbology homework."

"Like you need it." Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Maybe I do, because for once I didn't feel like I was doing homework with a mindless zombie." Hermione replied.

"Guys!" Harry shouted. "It's got something to do with... Paddles...or Puffles...Sniffles- no-"

"Sirius?" Ron said.

"Yes!"

"Why don't you just shout it out at the rooftops?" Hermione hissed. "And it's 'Snuffles'."

"Hey, it's been a while. And I think we've only called him that, like twice." Ron yawned. "Not counting the time he told us that was his rap name during Christmas vacation."

"Oh yeah." Harry laughed. "Forgot about that. Snuffles with a 'z' right? Snufflez?"

"Anyway, you were saying Harry?" Hermione sighed rolling her eyes. "What was so important that you had to chase Neville away? Snuffles isn't hurt, is he?"

"No, but he and Tonks flew into the boys dorm last night." Harry whispered. Both Hermione and Ron leaned in closer, looking surprised and excited. " They came to warn me that Snape has...been up to no good."

"You always think Snape is up to no good." Hermione accused.

"This is different." Harry insisted, his face growing hot. Ron and Hermione was looking at him with renewed interest. "You see...you know how Snape fancies Slytherins?"

"Yeah. Old news." Ron whispered.

"Snuffles informed me that ...well, I take it Snape fancies Malfoy." Harry said. The silence conveyed they still hung onto his words, waiting for more. "A lot." he added, waiting for their expressions to change. Despite Hermione's intelligence and Ron's affinity of jumping to conclusions, they still had not picked up on his hints. "Too much." He elaborated. Blank faces. "Romantically."

Ron laughed, and Hermione shrank back into her sitting position looking exasperated and disappointed.

"That's really good," Ron chuckled. "You had me going."

"I'm serious!" Harry growled.

"Harry..." Hermione started, looking not sure where to begin. "Hogwarts has wards, and there's no way Snuffles could fly in your window..."

"Snape's a pedophile- Snuffles warned me himself last night!" Harry insisted through gnashed teeth. "He said I shouldn't go to any of his detentions."

"You mean it, don't you?" Ron said, his smile fading.

"No he doesn't." Hermione said, looking disturbed. "This isn't funny. This is wrong, accusing a teacher of taking advantage of-"

"Well he already has." Harry interrupted her, looking bitter. "Why do you think Malfoy punched me? He got scared when I told him I knew."

"Snape's getting sacked!" Ron said looking more alive than he had the past ten minutes. "Blimey, you can finally get revenge!"

"But- what if Snuffles was wrong?" Hermione suggested worried. It seemed she reconsidered Harry's testimony concerning Sirius' amazing break in. "Dumbledore wouldn't let Snape become a teacher if he knew he was hurting students."

"Dumbledore can't know everything." Harry said, not sure he believed that.

"No more Snape..." Ron said in a dreamy voice.

"You should go to that detention." Hermione stated looking anxious. " If Snape really is...you know, you need some proof."

"Proof?" Ron said snapping out of his trance and looking thoroughly disgusted.

"You know what I mean!" Hermione said turning pink.

"How can I get proof scrubbing out cauldrons all night?" Harry asked annoyed. "It's not like I'm going to find a letter at the bottom of one saying, 'Dear Draco, I love you. Love, your boyfriend Professor Snape'."

"Well no one is going to believe us because we claim a convict flew into Hogwarts and told you! We need some sort of evidence... that is, assuming that Snuffles' information was correct." Hermione said.

"I don't know what I'd be looking for." Harry replied biting his lip.

"Just start hinting you know...study his behaviour. If he looks uncomfortable or nervous...or something else..." Hermione said looking serious.

"Right, I'll blow the whistle." Harry said. He looked at the clock-face which showed that he had detention in ten minutes. If he left now, he'd be early. "If I don't come back tonight...tell Snuffles."

SsSsSsS

"Potter, over there." Snape said lazily, pointing to a table that had what looked like a thousand dirty, slimy jars laying on it.

Harry realised that working up the nerve to mention he had the slightest idea of Snape's sexual preferences was just as difficult as a Triwizard Tournament challenge. It was not something he could casually bring up in conversation, especially since Snape was ignoring him. As usual, the plan didn't fit well with the circumstances. Snape was much more involved with himself rather than Harry, flipping through what looked like an advanced potions book and scribbling down what Harry guessed was lesson plans.

Harry, armed only with a dishrag, soapy water, and disgusting glass jars, felt confident Snape would not try to violate him that night- at least, not unless he had some very eccentric fantasies.

"Uh, sir?" Harry said after an hour of serving his detention. Most of it was spent contemplating his next action, or rather, his failure to raise any emotion out of Snape other than disgust. "My hands are cramping up, so I was wondering if I could take a five minute break?" Really he was just hoping to find an opening to interject any sort of hint concerning Sirius' accusations.

"No." Snape replied icily, looking up from his lesson plans for an instant before returning to his work. Snape looked so discouragingly disinterested in Harry's presence, he began to question Sirius' credibility.

"Please?" Harry asked again softly, and a little too meekly to be believable. He bit back the feeling of embarrassment and sheepishness as Snape shot him a predatory "are-you-serious'' glare from his desk.

"Let me remind you that you are in detention," Snape spat, thoroughly enjoying himself, Harry was sure. "You are not at your aunt and uncles house, who undoubtedly spoil you to the point you're unable to clean for an hour without mewling pathetically."

Harry resisted the urge to set Snape straight on that statement, but instead tried to look vulnerable and distressed as he sighed deeply and returned to his task.

"I don't know why _I'm_ here. Malfoy was the one saying nasty things about you." Harry complained just loud enough for his Professor to hear him. He had his back turned, but could feel Snape's eyes boring into him.

"Fighting is never tolerated in my class Potter, even if the reasons might seem valid to your blemished mind." Snape said with a sneer in his voice. Harry wanted to snort, considering Snape himself was quite the antagoniser himself, and did most of his provoking in his own classroom.

"Fine." Harry said careful not to turn around and meet his eyes. "If you don't care about the rumours he's spreading, next time I won't bother!" he added angrily. Harry continued to scrub a jar he was convinced once held pickled eyeballs, his ears straining for any other sound except the squeak of his rag against the jar.

But Snape's disheartening refusal to speak forced Harry to turn around, and as he did he was met with a dreadful sight. His professor had been waiting for him to meet his gaze, which was full of intense irritation and scepticism.

"Potter," Snape said in a way that made Harry think it was an insult in itself, " Your little display of misplaced self-righteous was noted, and I wasn't interested the first time. Since you are nearly begging me to ask you to elaborate, and will become increasingly more indignant until I do so, kindly tell me why you felt the need to defend _me_ of all people from school boy rumours? "

Harry didn't expect things to go this well, and was caught off guard. The phrase, 'You know how you fancy Slytherins...?' bobbed around in his head foolishly before he mentally waved it away. He felt a betraying heat spread to his cheeks as he hesitated, trying to find the right words to express the situation with tact. Snape seemed to pick up on his discomfort, and even though he loved to see Harry squirm, it seemed to add to his ill disposition.

"It's gross." Harry explained, trying to throw in a disclaimer before biting the bullet. "Malfoy was... bragging about how you much you love him... physically."

"And you felt it necessary to defend my honour? I'm touched." Snape replied snidely. "If you'll excuse the pun."

Harry didn't like Snape's jokes, even if Hermione could argue it reflected a defence mechanism. He returned to his thick bound potions book and lesson plans, discouraging any sort of social interaction Harry might have thought about. Harry lingered a while, trying to pick up on some tell-all body language Snape might unconsciously signal. But unless scribbling on parchment was considered sexually deviant, he was out of luck.

Harry returned to the pile of dirty jars, his detention seeming much more like a chore than it did five minutes ago.

SsSsSsS

Draco shuffled towards the Great Hall trying to prepare himself for classes, like he did so many mornings. It was with some alarm when he felt an invisible hand grip him about the arm and drag him into an empty room. He should not have been surprised to see the owner of the hand was Snape, considering no one else would momentarily abduct him in such a way. Still, he had not expected such a break in the monotony of his travels to breakfast.

"What'd I do now?" Draco seethed as straightening his robes.

"Potter knows." Snape informed him, looking disgruntled as usual.

"So?" Draco questioned, frustrated that he might miss breakfast on account of Harry.

"He claims it was you who told him." Snape replied.

"I didn't!"

"I know you didn't. It was that stupid, nosey werewolf Lupin that told him! And I recognise this is my fault rather than yours, so stop entertaining the thought I'm putting you on the chopping block." Snape replied in a low whisper.

"You're fault?" Draco said raising his eyebrows. "How?"

"I told Lupin we were sleeping together."

"Why the hell would you do that!?" Draco said nearly going into hysterics. Although Snape was giving him a glare that told him he was going too far, he could not convince himself to tone down his anger.

"I told him because this sort of thing would get out no matter how careful we are. If someone was going to find out, I'd rather it be Lupin. He is easily guilted and manipulated, and his conscience would get in the way of starting a witch-hunt...considering he sees himself as a damnable creature." Snape explained.

"Who else did you tell?" Draco accused. All he could see was his fellow Slytherin's revolted faces shying away from him.

"No one." Snape replied simply. "So we're just going to have to deal with Potter knowing. This isn't as horrible as it sounds; Potter is an attention-seeker, and although the rumours might sound obscure, just play it off as idiocy and we'll be fine."

"Why should I have to deal with your mistake?" Draco hissed crossing his arms. "Now the whole school will be talking about how I'm a bloody pouf. This is your fault!"

Snape's lip twitched, and Draco realised that he wasn't being very sensitive. But he was too furious to care- because apparently the person he hated most now knew that he was having ambiguous sexual relations with an older man. And Potter had already proven it wasn't below him to heckle him about it.

"I think it's best if we not meet up anymore." Snape replied, looking tight-lipped. "Discouraging these rumours should be our top priority. Which means, in short, no midnight visits. You'll have to deal with your angst on your own."

Draco felt the sting behind the words and winced. He nodded, and Snape swept past him, leaving him to face the day with an entirely new feeling. Abandonment.

He was alone again, and this time it was nearly unbearable.

SsSsSsS

Authors Note: Just so you know, I pretty much stalk you guys who leave me reviews. Sometimes when I'm bored, I go to your profiles and read them. (Some of them are really quite hilarious.) Oh, and for you Draco fans, I did some fan art. Here's the link. (It has to have spaces for to post it. Three spaces.)

http://i71.ph otobucket.c om/albums/i126/BritishHeart/dirtylook.j pg


End file.
